Ice Box
by You-Xernes
Summary: Dijual sebagai budak di Mesir, jatuh cinta pada bos Vongola, rindu tanah air hingga tak tertahankan. Tsuna ingin pulang ke Jepang namun hatinya terasa berat ketika terpikir itu berarti meninggalkan... Giotto. Atau Enma? Last chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo semuanya yang membaca fanfic karanganku. Ehm, yang mengikuti aku dari karya 'I Need' pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak pernah meng-_update_ lagi fic itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin _update_, tapi... minatku hilang. Maaf sekali. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku menghadirkan fic ini, three-shot dengan _universe_ yang sama seperti 'I Need'. Karakter tidak ada yang kuubah. Hanya beberapa bagian kutambah dan kuhilangkan. Yah, semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini lebih daripada 'I Need'. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, semua plot sama. Hanya saja penjabarannya sekarang berbeda. Baiklah, selamat menikmati ^^

Title: Ice Box

Pairing: G27, GioCoza / CozaGio, 2700.

Rating: PG-15

Genre: Romance, drama, angst, friendship, hurt/comfort.

Summary: Dijual sebagai budak di Mesir, jatuh cinta pada bos Vongola, rindu tanah air hingga tak tertahankan. Tsuna ingin pulang ke Jepang namun hatinya terasa berat ketika terpikir itu berarti meninggalkan... Giotto. Atau Enma?

Disclaimer: aku hanya memiliki ide cerita, karakter milik Amano Akira. Negara-negara terlibat hanya untuk membantu cerita ini saja tanpa maksud tertentu.

Oh, bagi yang sudah baca 'I Need' sampai chapter terakhir (chapter 11), kalian bisa lewati chapter satu dan langsung ke chapter dua. Kalau kalian mau menghemat waktu untuk membaca saja sih... hehehe. Tapi kusarankan untuk baca ulang karena sudah berlalu lama sekali sejak aku menulis cerita itu dan aku menambahkan bagian-bagian yang luput kujelaskan di I Need. Yah, selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Chapter Satu**

Seperti ditampar ombak keras Tsuna menghadapi kenyataan yang hadir di depan matanya. Begitu menyakitkan. Begitu mengerikan. Sangat menyeramkan, membuat giginya gemeletuk dan bulu kuduk berdiri. Rasa sakit seakan mengikis kulit hingga menembus daging dan mematahkan tulang. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa dirobek secara sengaja dan keji. Darah yang mengucur dan tumpah di atas lantai dan ranjang membuat Tsuna pusing. Rasanya mual. Dia ingin muntah.

_Sakit, sakit, sakit._

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mendengar seruannya dari kamar Radames yang dibencinya.

_Perih, perih, perih. _

Dan tak ada yang bisa menolongnya di kediaman Radames, orang yang membelinya dari lelang budak.

Disodomi secara paksa seperti ini sangat memalukan. Sangat mengerikan. Tubuh mungilnya tidak kuat menerima serangan dari Radames secara beruntun. Menangis dan meminta Radames untuk berhenti pun tak berguna, karena, siapa Tsuna di hadapan orang yang berkuasa di tanah Mesir ini? Dia hanya seorang budak kini. Budak dengan nama yang tidak diketahui Radames. Budak tanpa hak. Budak tanpa kekuatan untuk melawan orang yang merantai lehernya. Dia dijual justru untuk memenuhi kebutuhan orang seperti Radames. Pemuas nafsu.

Sungguh, Tsuna merasa sangat dipermalukan ketika dia, seorang remaja laki-laki, diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan. Hingga matanya membengkak. Hingga air matanya kering. Hingga suaranya parau. Hingga tenggorokannya serak. Hingga kulitnya terkikis bekas cambuk dan alat-alat lain yang digunakan Radames. Hingga darah tidak berhenti meluap dari bekas luka di tubuhnya.

Dalam benak Tsuna kembali muncul rupa orang itu. Rupa orang yang tidak dikenalnya, namun selalu berhasil membuat hatinya hangat. Seorang pria dengan raut muka yang begitu lembut. Rambut pirangnya membuat pria itu semakin terlihat bercahaya. Dan berkali-kali Tsuna jatuh dalam dunia mimpi karena bayangan orang itu. Orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Hanya itu cara yang berhasil membuat Tsuna tertidur. Dengan begitu Radames akan merasa bosan dan menghentikan segala 'permainannya' terhadap Tsuna. Karena tidak ada yang menyukai bersetubuh dengan orang yang tertidur. Apa serunya orgasme di dalam tubuh orang yang sudah tidak bisa lagi merintih atau menyerukan namanya?

Radames bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mengambil jubah tidurnya dan memanggil penjaga di luar kamar. Menyuruh mereka membawa tubuh Tsuna kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian Radames memanggil budak lain dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu. Gadis yang bahkan lebih muda dari Tsuna. Ya. Radames lebih puas dengan gadis ini. Jeritannya bagai melodi di telinga Radames. Dia kehilangan angka menghitung berapa kali orgasmenya memuncak di tubuh gadis itu.

-000-

_Benci. Jijik. _

Tsuna tidak menyukai kulitnya. Tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya. Segala hal bersih yang dimilikinya telah lenyap karena perlakuan Radames. Perasaan dengki yang tertanam ini tidak akan pernah terhapuskan. Begitulah pikir Tsuna. Hingga akhirnya Spanner berbicara dengan Tsuna dari hati ke hati. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyadarkan Tsuna. Tidak ada gunanya bersedih terus. Tidak akan ada yang menolong Tsuna selain dirinya sendiri. Semua budak yang tinggal di tempat ini seperti itu. Belajar menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat. Tidak manja dan tergantung pada orang lain. Tsuna mengusap air matanya yang tumpah. Tersenyum pada Spanner. Benar. Setidaknya dia masih hidup. Dan lagi Tsuna masih belum menepati janjinya pada keluarganya yang ada di Jepang. Dia akan melalui segala kesulitan dan kembali menjadi orang yang sukses. Demi keluarganya, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Janji itu tertanam dalam hati Tsuna. Sejak itu pemuda Jepang itu berubah jadi lebih dewasa. Hari demi hari dilaluinya dengan tabah. Sesekali mengobrol dengan Spanner, Irie dan Lambo untuk merencanakan keluar dari kekangan Radames. Tsuna jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Tawanya enak didengar. Suasana di bangunan tempat mereka tinggal terkesan lebih segar karena kehadiran Tsuna.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Tsuna terbangun mendapati dirinya penuh luka. Sudah diperban. Dirawat dengan hati-hati. Dirinya merasa asing terhadap ruangan yang begitu megah, apalagi dia tidur seorang diri di ruangan itu. Sebelum ini dia hanya tidur di satu ruangan dingin dengan matras yang keras dan bantal kempis. Otaknya memanggil ingatannya yang terakhir kali. Dia teringat melihat ruangan Radames yang penuh kobaran api. Budak-budak yang panik karena... karena ada dua orang penyusup berpakaian serba hitam itu! Benar. Tsuna ingat semuanya. Dia penasaran terhadap dua orang itu. Dua orang yang kemudian melompati jendela. Membuat Tsuna tidak bisa menahan adrenalinnya dan mengikuti aksi itu. Kemudian semuanya gelap. Ya. Tsuna sudah ingat.

Dia jatuh dari jendela lantai... entah lantai berapa. Otaknya masih susah mengingat secara jelas. Rasa nyeri masih menguasai bagian belakang kepalanya. Belum sempat otaknya merapikan rentetan kejadian yang telah terjadi, Tsuna sudah dikejutkan dengan rangkaian kejadian berikutnya. Masuk seorang remaja laki-laki dengan kulit terbakar. Dia begitu cemas melihat Tsuna dan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan: 'apakah kamu baik-baik saja?', 'masih sakit?', 'kamu lapar?' dan sebagainya. Tsuna mengangguk lemah dan meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau dia baik-baik saja kecuali rasa sakit karena jatuh itu tentunya masih tertinggal.

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Yamamoto Takeshi'. Karena mereka seumuran, Tsuna berpikir dia bisa segera akrab dengan Yamamoto. Yamamoto anak yang ramah. Dia menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Tsuna. Dia masih di Mesir. Tapi sudah di pinggiran kota, tempat yang sepi dan pas untuk perkumpulan –Yamamoto menyebutnya dengan organisasi- yang diikuti Yamamoto. Dia masih belum bisa memberitahu Tsuna siapa dia sesungguhnya dan organisasi apa ini. Karena dia harus memastikan bahwa Tsuna termasuk orang aman dan bisa dipercaya untuk membantu organisasi ini (kalau dia masih mau hidup dengan tenang).

Tsuna tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikirannya. Bagaimana dengan semua yang tertinggal di kediaman Radames? Dia berhasil memberitahu Yamamoto tiga nama; Spanner, Irie Shouichi dan Lambo Bovino. Ketiganya adalah sahabat Tsuna ketika dia tertahan di kediaman Radames. Yamamoto menjanjikan berita ketiganya pada Tsuna. Hari-hari berlalu dengan pelan dan luka-luka Tsuna mulai sembuh. Tsuna tersenyum. Kulit baru yang muncul di balik perban itu terlihat begitu putih tanpa dosa. Tsuna menyukai warnanya. Membuatnya melupakan kenangan buruk di tempat Radames.

Yamamoto berulang kali mengingatkan Tsuna untuk tidak terburu-buru bergerak. Sebaiknya dia sabar menanti agar lukanya tidak terbuka kembali. Tapi terkadang Tsuna tidak sabar. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui ketiga sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Ketiganya diamankan oleh seorang penembak jitu (kata Yamamoto) bernama Reborn. Mereka bertiga dibawa ke organisasi mafia bernama Giglio Nero dengan pemimpinnya, Uni. Mengetahui bahwa Tsuna bukanlah orang yang berbahaya, hanya budak malang dengan nasib sial, Tsuna diperlakukan seperti anggota dalam perkumpulan ini. Sedikit-sedikit Tsuna mulai mengetahui kalau dia sekarang berada di dalam genggaman tangan keluarga mafia juga. Keluarga mafia yang paling berkuasa di Italia. Dan sekarang sedang menyelesaikan persoalan yang ada di Mesir. Keluarga mafia tempat Tsuna bernaung bernama Famiglia Vongola.

Tsuna sesungguhnya menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Mengapa orang yang tidak berguna sepertinya tidak dilepaskan saja? Dibuang seperti kebanyakan anak jalanan yang sering dilihatnya ketika masih di Jepang dulu. Mengingat kenangannya dulu di tempat Radames, Tsuna jadi lebih waspada. Dia tidak mau dimanfaatkan. Dia mulai meneliti sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi ternyata semuanya memang memiliki sifat dasar yang baik dan Tsuna diperlakukan secara manusiawi dan wajar di sana. Hal itu membuat Tsuna tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari pemimpin keluarga Vongola.

Belum, Tsuna belum menemuinya. Tapi Yamamoto dan temannya, Gokudera, sudah menyampaikan pesan dari pemimpin mereka terhadap Tsuna. Pemimpin mereka memerlukan Tsuna untuk melakukan suatu hal. Hal itu apa, belum diberitahu. Tsuna takut. Dia sesungguhnya tidak mau terlibat dengan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawa. Tapi kalau mengingat perilaku mereka yang begitu baik terhadap Tsuna... Tsuna tidak bisa menolak. Dia mengangguk dan menyetujui akan membantu keluarga Vongola.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera tersenyum pada Tsuna sambil mengusap punggung Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum kaku. Masih ragu dan takut kalau tugas itu membahayakan nyawa.

-000-

Bukan laki-laki dengan pembawaan mengerikan yang berdiri di hadapan Tsuna. Bukan laki-laki dengan suara yang begitu berat dan wajah yang terkesan berumur yang berbicara dengan Tsuna. Bukan sosok menyeramkan yang diberikan laki-laki yang menatap mata Tsuna. Pemimpin keluarga Vongola terlihat begitu ramah dan lembut. Penampilannya muda dan segar. Suaranya begitu enak didengar dan, oh, Tsuna mengenal wajah itu. Wajah yang sering dilihatnya untuk menghapus penderitaan yang dialaminya ketika masih di kediaman Radames. Wajah yang selalu berhasil membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat dan menutup. Mengantarkan Tsuna ke alam mimpi. Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah pemimpin keluarga mafia terkemuka. Giotto del Vongola.

Kecakapannya membuat Tsuna tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia takluk ketika mendengar suara dan mengamati perilaku Giotto. Giotto begitu sempurna. Membuat jantung Tsuna berdegup kencang. Tanpa alasan yang dia mengerti. Oh, entah mengapa Tsuna merasa berbeda ketika diperintah oleh Radames dan diperintah dengan Giotto. Apapun yang diucapkan Giotto, rasanya Tsuna ingin melakukan semuanya. Agar Giotto memujinya. Agar Giotto bisa melihat hasil kerjanya. Tapi pikiran itu tidak berlangsung lama dalam benak Tsuna. Dia segera menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena, astaga, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya itu sangat mengerikan. Sangat... entah kata apa yang tepat menjelaskan perasaannya. Dia merasa jijik karena dia begitu mudah berpikir seperti budak. Bahkan ketika di kediaman Radames, dia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Apa yang membuat Tsuna jadi seperti ini? Tsuna memukul dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya.

Bukan pekerjaan yang berat sesungguhnya, ketika Tsuna diulurkan tugas itu. Tapi dia harus melatih ketangkasannya. Karena tugas yang diberikan Giotto adalah satu hal yang menuntut kecekatan gerakan. Tugasnya adalah menyusup masuk ke dalam kediaman seorang kaya di Kairo. Merebut budak yang dijual di tempat yang sama dengan Tsuna bernama Kozato Enma. Tugas itu tidak dilakukannya sendiri. Yamamoto dan Gokudera menyertainya. Ketiga remaja itu yang akan menyusup masuk. Tapi untuk menjaga situasi di luar kediaman, Alaude dan Asari, para wakil Giotto juga diikutsertakan.

Tsuna melatih ketangkasannya bersama dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera ketika lukanya sudah sembuh total. Alaude dan Asari mengamati perkembangan para remaja itu. Mereka mendapatkan waktu empat hari persiapan oleh Giotto. Di hari kelima, mereka menyiapkan untuk penyerbuan mereka. Malamnya mereka menyusup masuk ke kediaman tersebut dan melangkah cepat ke bangunan tempat tinggal para budak. Denah bangunannya tidak berbeda dengan bangunan di tempat Radames. Mungkin orang Mesir menyukai tipe yang serupa seperti ini. Dengan cepat mereka berhasil mencapai bangunan itu dan segera mencari keberadaan Kozato Enma.

Sesungguhnya Tsuna mengenal Enma. Sahabatnya semenjak dia masih di Jepang. Sama-sama menderita sebagai sesama budak yang kemudian dijual ke Mesir. Enma dijual lebih dulu dari Tsuna dan ternyata dia terdampar di tempat ini. Tsuna hanya berharap agar Enma yang ditemuinya nanti masih bernapas. Masih sehat. Tidak mendapat perlakuan haram pada dirinya.

Ternyata tidak.

Kaki Tsuna melangkah masuk ke sebuah kamar yang kecil dan dingin. Sama seperti kamar Tsuna di kediaman Radames dulu. Terdengar isakan kecil dari matras yang digelar di lantai. Ada seseorang yang meringkuk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis di sana. Rambut berwarna merah berantakan yang tidak begitu asing di mata Tsuna tersinari cahaya bulan.

"... Enma?"

Orang di balik selimut itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menengok ke arah Tsuna.

_Tsuna-kun?_

Itu Enma. Bibir Enma bergerak tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara, namun Tsuna masih bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Enma yang ditemuinya memang masih hidup. Tapi begitu berantakan. Begitu kehilangan semangat hidup. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka dan air mukanya tidak bersemangat. Matanya membengkak dan kantung mata besar dan gelap menggantung di bawahnya. Mata Enma sendiri berwarna merah pekat. Terlihat jelas habis menangis. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya lecet. Bajunya lusuh. Kotor dan lembap karena basah oleh air mata, keringat, cairan hidung dan darah. Melihat Enma yang seperti itu, Tsuna begitu terkejut. Membuatnya mengingat kembali masa-masa ketika dia di kediaman Radames. Dia benci. Dia dengki. Dia takut. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!

"_Tsuna-kun_..."

Suara Enma parau. Nyaris tidak terdengar.

Enma segera memeluk Tsuna yang dikenalnya. Menangis dalam dada Tsuna. Tsuna panik. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suara Yamamoto dan Gokudera menyadarkannya. Mereka segera menghampiri Tsuna dan Enma. Berulang kali keduanya berusaha menenangkan Enma, tapi Enma tidak mau mendengarkan. Tsuna yang sadar bahwa ini adalah tugas, mengganti Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Dengan berusaha tenang Tsuna menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada Enma. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Enma mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan ketiga orang yang datang menjemputnya itu. Mereka keluar dari jalan yang sama dan lebih berhati-hati. Untungnya tidak menemui penjaga. Keempatnya segera melompati tembok pembatas kediaman dan segera masuk ke kereta kuda yang membawa mereka ke tempat itu.

Alaude dengan cepat mengendarai kereta tersebut dan berhasil tiba dengan selamat di kediaman Vongola. Asari membantu Enma turun dari kereta. Enma segera dibawa ke kamar tamu dan diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Vongola.

Seperti mimpi buruk, namun ternyata apa yang dilihat oleh mata telanjang mereka adalah kenyataan. Tubuh Enma penuh luka. Punggungnya habis dengan luka bakar dan bekas sayatan. Beberapa tulang rusuk dan jarinya patah. Kondisi Enma begitu mengenaskan. Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera kehilangan kata-kata melihat kondisi Enma. Yamamoto mengajak Gokudera keluar dari ruangan. Gokudera menarik tangan Tsuna, tapi Tsuna menepisnya.

Sesungguhnya Tsuna ngeri melihat keadaan seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan Enma. Jeritan Enma begitu kencang saat dokter itu menyuntik, atau melakukan apapun pada Enma. Tsuna berusaha menahan langkah kakinya untuk tidak mendekat. Dia tahu dokter itu sedang berusaha menyembuhkan Enma, tapi mendengar seruan Enma yang begitu kesakitan, rasanya Tsuna kesal dengan dokter itu. Apa tidak ada cara lain menyembuhkan Enma selain dengan menimbulkan rasa sakit?

Perasaannya berkecamuk. Tanpa Tsuna sadari, air matanya meleleh. Samar-samar dia teringat dengan keadaannya dulu di tempat Radames. Ternyata Radames lebih manusiawi dari orang yang membeli Enma. Orang sekeji apa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada seorang remaja yang masih begitu muda?

-000-

Enma yang sekarang tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mulutnya bungkam. Mungkinkah dia trauma dengan apa yang dialaminya di tempat Zoser, orang yang membelinya dulu? Memang tidak ada yang memaksa Enma untuk bersuara. Semua mengerti kondisi kejiwaannya. Semua tahu Enma tidak bisa terbiasa dengan mudahnya terhadap lingkungan dan orang-orang baru. Hanya Tsuna yang diizinkannya berada di dekatnya tanpa merasa terganggu, tanpa merasa terancam. Tapi pada Tsuna sendiri, Enma masih belum bisa membuka mulutnya.

Akibatnya Tsuna kurang istirahat. Pagi, siang, malam, Tsuna selalu menjaga Enma. Karena tubuhnya masih belum sehat, dia butuh banyak istirahat. Pemuda itu sering sekali mengigau dalam tidurnya. Raut mukanya seperti berada dalam sakit yang tak terjelaskan. Lenguhan yang dibuat suaranya seperti menyayat telinga Tsuna. Sedih menyaksikan Enma yang seperti itu. Tsuna tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memberikan Enma pelukan dengan jarak aman untuk tidak mengenai luka tubuhnya dan mengusap kepala serta tengkuk Enma. Karena hanya itu tempat yang tidak terluka parah.

Para anggota keluarga Vongola yang lain mengerti betapa Tsuna dan Enma tidak bisa terpisahkan. Tapi mereka juga kasihan melihat kedua pemuda itu. Satu karena Enma masih dalam kondisi yang begitu rapuh dan dua karena Tsuna kurang istirahat. Gokudera tidak menyukai kantung mata Tsuna yang begitu besar. Yamamoto berulang kali menyuruhnya tidur dan berganti menjaga Enma. Tapi Tsuna menolak.

Asari dan G. turut menunjukkan perhatian mereka dengan membawakan makanan atau obat beberapa kali. Terkadang pendeta Knuckle juga mengunjungi kamar Tsuna dan Enma untuk bercerita tentang pengalaman hidup agar kedua anak itu tidak merasa bosan dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Enma terlihat lebih tenang berhadapan dengan Knuckle dan Asari daripada orang dewasa lainnya. Alaude tidak banyak perhatian. Sama seperti Hibari. Alasan mereka jarang berkunjung adalah mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Belakangan Tsuna baru tahu kalau mereka berdualah yang menyusup masuk ke kediaman Radames dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam itu.

Suatu malam yang jarang menghampiri Tsuna adalah malam di mana Enma tertidur nyenyak. Seperti malam ini.

Tapi sayang Tsuna tidak bisa tidur karena dia begitu merindukan rumahnya di Jepang. Dia rindu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dia rindu dengan adiknya, Fuuta yang masih kecil. Entah bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang ini. Byakuran dan Genkishi, kumpulan orang yang menipu keluarga mereka dengan iming-iming memberikan pendidikan pelajaran pada Tsuna mungkin memberikan kabar palsu pada orangtuanya. Tapi lebih buruk lagi kalau ternyata mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

Tsuna menangis. Di lorong yang dingin dan hanya bulan yang menyinari wajahnya. Tsuna terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk lutut. Dia meringkuk dan menangis tanpa suara. Begitu rindunya dia sampai dada ini terasa sakit.

Ingin pulang.

Tsuna ingin pulang.

Tidak tahan dia berada di negara penuh debu pasir seperti ini. Dia benci. Dengki. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika dia, pemuda berusia empat belas tahun yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, pulang ke tanah air? Tsuna bahkan tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Arab. Tidak tahu harus melangkah ke mana begitu kaki mungilnya menapak keluar kediaman Vongola.

Menangis adalah hobi baru Tsuna.

Menipu orang lain dengan berpura-pura baik-baik saja juga salah satu hobi barunya.

Namun sampai kapan dia harus bertahan dengan topeng seperti itu? Menjalani hari demi hari dalam keputusasaan dan perasaan rindu yang tidak tertahankan. Bisakah topeng itu melekat di wajah Tsuna? Di satu sisi Tsuna berharap topeng itu bisa bertahan karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain cemas. Tapi di sisi yang lain dia sendiri merasa muak harus menahan emosinya.

Mungkin Tsuna bisa menipu anggota keluarga Vongola kalau dia berusaha. Tapi tidak di mata pemimpin keluarga Vongola; tidak di mata Giotto.

Tsuna merasakan hangat tubuh yang membungkusnya. Dia berusaha mendongak dan melihat sosok Giotto sedang memeluknya. Tsuna terkejut. Dia sedikit mendorong Giotto dan segera menghapus air matanya. Mengapa pemimpin keluarga mafia yang begitu sibuk ini bisa ada di depannya, terlebih melihat Tsuna menangis seperti ini? Tsuna malu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin karena dia seorang laki-laki. Dan entah mengapa kalau laki-laki menangis rasanya... aneh. Sangat aneh. Tapi apa boleh buat, bukan? Tsuna sungguh tidak tahan berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Isakan-isakan kecil masih menyelinap dari bibir Tsuna. Jemari Tsuna yang mengusap pipi merahnya terhenti ketika Giotto menyentuhnya. Giotto menghapus jejak air mata Tsuna dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat dan panjang. Tangan Giotto yang lain mengusap kepala Tsuna. Tsuna menahan rasa bingung dan tangisnya lagi. Karena, siapa yang tidak makin ingin menumpahkan air mata ketika dia diperhatikan oleh orang lain?

Giotto seperti mengerti perasaan Tsuna. Suaranya terdengar tenang di telinga Tsuna. "Tumpahkan semuanya, Tsunayoshi."

"Tumpahkan semua perasaanmu kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman dan tidak tersiksa."

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu dan air mata Tsuna kembali luluh. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa air mata ini terus mengucur keluar. Dia sedih sekali. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya di negeri asing ini. Rasa takutnya tidak pernah lenyap. Rasanya dia seperti dikejar-kejar oleh mimpi buruk.

Tapi tidak lama sampai Tsuna melupakan alasannya menangis.

Mungkin karena dia tidak sendirian.

Mungkin karena ada Giotto di sampingnya.

Pelukan Giotto terasa begitu nyaman. Kehangatan yang diberikannya terasa begitu menenangkan.

-000-

Giotto duduk di samping Tsuna setelah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu tenang dan tidak lagi menangis. Mereka mengobrol sedikit tentang pengalaman bekerja Giotto sampai akhirnya Giotto membuka topik yang sensitif bagi Tsuna.

"Aku tahu kamu merindukan keluargamu."

Giotto menatap bola mata Tsuna, "Itu alasanmu menangis, bukan?"

Tsuna tidak bisa menjawab dengan suara. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Memutuskan pandangannya dari mata Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi, aku bisa menjanjikan satu hal padamu. Aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke Jepang dan bertemu kembali dengan keluargamu."

Tsuna tersentak, dia kembali mengamati Giotto. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa keluar. Apakah ucapan Giotto sungguh-sungguh? Tidak bohong?

"Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu sebelum itu."

Giotto menatap mata Tsuna serius. Baru pertama kali Tsuna melihat ekspresi Giotto seperti ini. Memang sebelumnya dia jarang menemui bos Vongola ini, tapi pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya selalu menampilkan raut wajah Giotto yang lembut dan penuh kasih.

Giotto berpikir sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku butuh kamu untuk membuat Enma berubah. Tidak lagi dalam kondisi yang begitu lemah dan sedih seperti saat ini. Aku ingin kamu mengubahnya menjadi anak yang bisa tertawa dengan lepas dan tidak takut berkenalan dengan orang lain. Kalau semua itu terpenuhi, kamu bisa kupulangkan ke Jepang."

Pulang ke Jepang. Hanya untuk itu. Tsuna langsung menjawab Giotto dengan anggukan. Dia setuju. Segala hal akan dilakukan Tsuna agar dia bisa kembali ke Jepang. Apapun.

Kalau membuat Enma bisa berinteraksi dengan normal kepada orang lain menjadi tiket pulangnya, Tsuna rela. Tsuna akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar dia bisa kembali melihat senyuman keluarganya secara realita. Bukan hanya bayangan mimpi yang sudah kabur.

Giotto tersenyum kepada Tsuna. Dia senang mendengar jawaban Tsuna dan mendukung Tsuna agar semua bisa berjalan lancar. Karena hanya Tsuna yang begitu dipercaya Enma jadi dia menugaskan Tsuna hal ini. Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa Giotto ingin Enma bisa bersikap normal. Dan Tsuna tidak mau tahu. Sudah cukup baginya asal dia tahu kalau dengan itu dia bisa kembali ke tanah air.

Giotto mengusap kepalanya sebelum keduanya berdiri. Giotto menyuruh Tsuna untuk tidur. Entah kapan pemuda itu terakhir tidur dengan waktu yang cukup. Tsuna juga butuh istirahat yang cukup agar Enma tidak berbalik khawatir padanya. Begitu pesan Giotto pada Tsuna. Sesaat sebelum Giotto kembali ke kamarnya, Tsuna menanyakan apa yang membuat Giotto berkeliaran di lorong kamar tamu.

"Untuk melihat kondisimu. Kudengar dari yang lain kamu kurang istirahat dan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Maka dari itu, segera tidur. Dan pastikan kamu tidur yang cukup." Giotto tersenyum, "Selamat tidur Tsunayoshi. Mimpi yang indah."

Giotto membalikkan badannya dan menghilang dari pandangan Tsuna.

Giotto repot-repot mengunjungi kamar tamu hanya untuk melihat Tsuna karena dia mendengar kabar dari anggota lain kalau Tsuna kurang istirahat? Di tengah-tengah jadwalnya yang padat... hanya untuk itu? Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa senang. Dia berdiri mematung sambil memandangi punggung Giotto sampai lenyap.

Apakah jantungnya baru saja berdetak lebih kencang sesaat? Mengapa?

Tsuna tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi dia senang. Ya, dia senang.

Mungkin malam ini dia tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi. Mungkin Giotto akan kembali muncul dalam mimpinya, seperti dulu, ketika masih di kediaman Radames. Ketika dia menghadapi masa-masa berat dalam hidupnya.

Giotto muncul dalam mimpi Tsuna bahkan sebelum Tsuna mengenalnya. Entah kenapa sosoknya membuat Tsuna bisa bernapas lega. Apa ikatan di antara mereka, Tsuna tidak tahu. Mungkin hal itu bisa terjawab di kemudian hari.

-000-

_Enma begitu rapuh, Cozart. _Giotto menghentikan gerakan pena dari atas kertas. Dia sedang menulis surat untuk Cozart Simon, sahabatnya yang kini sedang berada di Italia, negara asal Giotto juga. Giotto menghela napas. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Pandangannya terlempar ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Hanya ada lampu lilin di atas meja yang menyinari aktivitasnya di malam hari itu.

_Aku sedih memberitahumu hal ini, tapi kondisi Enma jauh lebih gawat dari parah. Hanya ada satu orang yang diizinkannya berada di dekatnya. Namanya Tsunayoshi. Dia pemuda Jepang yang dijual bersama-sama dengan Enma dari Jepang. Enma hanya memercayai Tsunayoshi. Tapi aku berjanji Tsunayoshi bisa membuatnya kembali menjadi anak yang terbuka seperti yang kamu inginkan. Kuharap kamu sabar menunggu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Aku tahu berat rasanya terpisahkan dari darah daging sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi semua butuh waktu. Dan kuharap kabarmu baik-baik saja di Italia. _

_Giotto._

Giotto melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih. Dia menghela napas pendek. Besok pagi dia harus mengirim surat ini. Cozart, ayah Enma, harus segera mengetahui kondisi anaknya. Betapa Giotto ingin agar Enma segera sembuh. Agar orang yang dicintai Giotto tidak lagi merasa sedih ketika mendengar kabar tentang anaknya.

Ya... Cozart yang dicintai Giotto. Cozart yang telah memiliki anak.

Giotto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan mata. _Tidak apa. Ada Tsunayoshi yang bisa kupercaya untuk hal ini. _

_Apapun akan kulakukan agar bisa membuat Enma kembali normal. Agar Cozart bisa tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata bahagia. Bukan lagi air mata kesengsaraan seperti selama ini._

* * *

_._

A/N: Sebelas chapter ku-_compress_ jadi satu chapter. Astaga. Apa yang terjadi selama aku mengetik ini, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya, 'ketik, ketik dan terus ketik!' hahaha. Yah, di chapter ini memang belum ada apa-apanya. Tapi di chapter dua akan lebih menguras emosi keempat tokoh utama. Tsunayoshi, Enma, Giotto dan Cozart. Pokoknya mereka berempat hubungannya rumit-ngga-rumit deh. Hahaha. Hmmm... kuharap kalian tertarik membaca lanjutannya? Hanya tiga chapter kok... tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dibaca (mungkin) hahaha. Daaan, kuharap kalian me-_review_ chapter ini. Aku butuh ulasan dengan deskripsi dan bahasa yang kugunakan. Aku sedang berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanku dalam bidang sastra.

Hm, **bagi pembaca yang baru dan belum baca 'I Need'**, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit **latar belakang cerita** ini. Cerita ini berlatar belakang AU zaman dulu. Di mana perbudakan masih ada, raja, shogun, segala macam pemerintahan yang kuno. Tsuna anak dari keluarga miskin dan Fuuta adalah adiknya di cerita ini. Byakuran dan Genkishi menipu keluarganya untuk memberikan pendidikan pada Tsuna yang ternyata malah dijadikan budak. Sebelum dibawa ke Mesir, para anak-anak remaja yang berhasil mereka tangkap dikumpulkan di rumah Byakuran. Di sanalah Tsuna bertemu dengan Enma. Mereka cepat akrab dan Enma sangat menempel pada Tsuna. Tsuna juga sangat menempel pada Enma. Tapi kemudian mereka terpaksa berpisah karena dibeli oleh orang yang berbeda. Tsuna dibeli Radames, Enma dibeli Zoser.

Spanner, Irie dan Lambo adalah para budak yang ada di kediaman Radames. Tsuna berkawan dengan ketiganya di sana. Kemudian seperti yang sudah dijabarkan di atas, Tsuna melihat dua sosok berpakaian serba hitam dan mengikuti mereka hingga lompat dari jendela. Dia yang jatuh terluka dan pingsan dibawa oleh dua orang itu ke kediaman Vongola.

Nah, Anggota keluarga Vongola ada banyak. Tujuh _Guardian_ generasi pertama tidak berubah posisinya. Menjadi pendamping Giotto. Namun mereka masing-masing memiliki penerus. Kebanyakan budak yang dibeli dan dilatih ketangkasannya. Hibari dan Yamamoto juga budak, namun mereka dibeli oleh Vongola dan memiliki nasib beruntung. Gokudera kubuat menjadi adik kandung G. Untuk Lambo, dia memang bukan penerus Lampow. Aku juga tidak berniat membuat cerita ini sampai sejauh itu karena bukan inti ceritanya. Ini hanya sekedar info saja. Memang banyak yang tidak ku-_mention_ namanya, tapi, astaga untuk chapter satu saja sudah sepanjang ini. Aku tidak mau membuat lebih panjang lagi karena kalian akan tidak betah membacanya kalau terlalu panjang dan bertele-tele. Seperti penjelasanku ini. Haha.

Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai ketemu di chapter dua :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hai. Bagaimana dengan chapter pertama? Aku senang kalian tertarik membacanya hingga masuk ke chapter dua. Hehehe. Nah di chapter ini akan ada tiga pairing utama kita; G27, GioCoza / CozaGio dan 2700 / 0027 (Serius, aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa _seme_-nya. Ahaha. Mungkin mereka versatil? /ditampar). Bagi yang menantikan bagaimana interaksi mereka, di sini kujabarkan sepanjang-panjangnya dan sejelas-jelasnya. Ahaha. Semoga kalian tidak bosan di tengah-tengah cerita karena ini chapter yang paaanjang (jujur saja, sesungguhnya aku juga tidak suka membuat chapter panjang, tapi... ya... begitulah). Ya, selamat membaca :)

Warning: **R scene**.

* * *

**Chapter Dua**

Kalau melihat raut wajah Tsuna di esok harinya, Enma bisa menduga ada hal baik yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tsuna terlihat jauh lebih cerah dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tsuna lebih ceria dan bercerita tentang pengalaman lucu yang dialaminya selama di Mesir. Enma tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi cukup baginya kalau melihat Tsuna tertawa. Hati Enma terasa hangat. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Tsuna beruntung melihat hal itu.

"Enma... kamu baru saja... tersenyum?"

Enma tidak sadar. Dia tidak tahu dia baru saja tersenyum. Ekspresinya kebingungan tidak menyadari hal itu. Tsuna segera memeluk Enma erat-erat. Dia begitu girang. Berulang kali mengucap syukur karena akhirnya Enma bisa tersenyum. Itu adalah senyuman pertama Enma yang dilihat Tsuna. Tidak heran dia begitu bersemangat.

Enma merintih. Tsuna mendengar rintihan pelan itu. Dia segera melepaskan tangannya yang mendekap Enma erat. Menyadari dia terlalu kuat memeluk temannya. Tapi bukan itu. Apa Enma baru saja berbicara? Yah, bukan berbicara sebenarnya, tapi hanya merintih. Setidaknya itu perkembangan. Bukti suaranya mulai terbentuk kembali. Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Matanya terasa basah. Enma kebingungan dan berusaha menghapus (menahan) air mata Tsuna. Tsuna tertawa kecil merasakan jemari mungil Enma yang canggung menepuk-nepuk pipi dan bahunya.

"Terima kasih Enma... aku tidak apa-apa... aku hanya senang sekali karena kamu akhirnya bisa bersuara... syukurlah. Syukurlah..."

Tsuna mengusap kepala Enma. Kedua bola matanya menyipit ketika pemuda itu tersenyum. Kali ini Tsuna luput melihat rona wajah Enma yang memerah sesaat.

Tsuna dan Enma menjalani hari-hari berikutnya dengan mulai beraktivitas di luar. Kaki Enma memang belum sembuh total dari bekas luka, namun sudah bisa digunakan untuk berjalan santai. Enma juga perlu berganti suasana dari kamar tidur. Pemuda itu sudah terkurung di sana selama hampir sebulan. Tsuna yang mengajukan ide ini. Terkadang anggota keluarga yang tidak sibuk akan menemani mereka bermain, masih dengan Enma yang bersikap waspada dan menjaga jarak tentunya. Tapi setidaknya kalau orang lain bertanya pada Enma, dia sudah bisa mengangguk atau menggeleng.

Orang kedua yang Enma izinkan mendekat adalah Pendeta Knuckle. Enma mulai tersenyum mendengar cerita dari Knuckle ketika dia sedang senggang dan menemani kedua pemuda Jepang itu menghabiskan waktu di gazebo siang hari ketika cuaca sejuk. Knuckle turut senang dengan perkembangan Enma. Enma juga tidak takut ketika Knuckle mengusap dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tapi kalau orang selain Tsuna dan Knuckle yang melakukan hal itu, Enma akan langsung kabur.

Yah, setidaknya dia mulai terbiasa dengan kontak tubuh terhadap orang lain. Begitu kata Knuckle kepada Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera, anggota Vongola yang paling dekat dengan Tsuna beberapa kali menemani Enma juga dan menghabiskan waktu berempat. Bermain bersama, mengobrol atau apapun. Menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela istirahat yang mereka miliki. Yamamoto sering membawakan buah untuk Tsuna dan Enma yang entah didapat dari mana, mungkin dibeli di pasar. Tsuna tidak pernah bertanya. Gokudera biasanya datang dengan penuh cerita pekerjaannya. Menarik juga mendengar pengalaman hidup orang lain. Tsuna dan Enma jadi mendapat pelajaran hidup.

"Semuanya baik-baik, 'kan, Enma?"

Tsuna tersenyum pada Enma di suatu sore ketika mereka melindungi diri dari hujan deras yang turun di Mesir hari itu. Enma terbaring di ranjangnya. Memandang Tsuna yang merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Enma. Dia tersenyum kemudian menjelaskan betapa semua anggota keluarga Vongola ingin Enma bisa terbuka kepada mereka. Karena mereka tidak sabar untuk berinteraksi dengan Enma. Memang ada yang cuek dan tidak begitu peduli pada persoalan Enma seperti Hibari, Alaude, Spade dan anggota-anggota biasa lain yang memang tidak terlalu bisa dekat dengan orang Asia karena pola pergaulan yang berbeda. Tapi setidaknya mereka semua tentu baik, karena tidak ada yang berbuat jahat pada Enma.

"Kalaupun ada, aku akan melindungimu."

Suara Tsuna semakin lirih dan matanya terasa berat. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia jatuh tertidur di samping Enma. Pemuda berambut merah itu memerhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya yang tertidur. Enma tidak menjawab apapun yang diucapkan Tsuna... bibirnya tidak mau bergerak. Belum bisa bergerak. Padahal suara di tenggorokannya sudah menjerit-jerit ingin membalas kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan Tsuna.

Kepala Enma menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Pandangan matanya mencari kertas dan pena. Enma berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar kecil di kamarnya. Dia melihat sesaat ke atas ranjang sebelum mulai menulis di atas kertas itu.

Jari-jarinya masih lemah dan begitu sulit untuk menulis. Tidak ada tenaga sama sekali. Tapi Enma berusaha menulis. Berusaha menumpahkan perasaannya di sepucuk kertas itu. Enma tidak tahu apakah orangtua Tsuna mengajarkannya baca tulis, tapi kalau Tsuna tidak bisa, setidaknya Enma bisa. Dan dia akan membacakannya pada Tsuna ketika dia sudah pulih. Agar Tsuna tahu betapa bahagia dan beruntungnya Enma berada di sisi Tsuna. Betapa sesungguhnya dia merasakan kasih sayang dari anggota Vongola, tapi dia belum bisa membalasnya. Dia takut untuk menerima karena takut tidak bisa membalas. Semua hal, segala perasaan yang dimiliki Enma ditumpahkannya di atas kertas itu. Enma juga tidak bisa menahan ketika matanya sudah basah dan air matanya tumpah. Semakin panjang tulisannya, semakin dia menyadari betapa dia disayangi dan diterima di lingkungan ini.

Semakin panjang tulisannya, Enma semakin takut. Takut ketika orang lain nanti akan bertanya masa lalunya. Semakin dia jujur, semakin banyak hal yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Tapi Enma ingin ada orang yang bisa memahaminya. Dan orang itu Tsuna. Hanya Tsuna. Cukup Tsuna.

Dan bagi Tsuna, Enma berharap baginya ada Enma saja sudah cukup.

Dunia yang kotor dan penuh tipu muslihat ini bukanlah tempat bagi Tsuna, pikir Enma. Tidak seharusnya Tsuna mengalami hal ini. Enma ingin mereka berdua pergi bersama dan tidak kembali lagi. Menutup lembaran yang penuh noda ini. Membuka lembaran baru yang masih putih bersih dan bisa diwarnai dengan warna-warna yang menyenangkan. Enma berharap bagi Tsuna, hanya Enma yang mampu memberikan berbagai warna itu pada Tsuna.

Itu adalah doa Enma setiap malam sebelum tidur.

-000-

Dari balik kaca jendela ruang kerjanya, Giotto mendengar suara-suara dari halaman di bawah. Giotto berjalan mendekati jendela untuk melihat keributan apa gerangan yang terjadi. Giotto tersenyum ketika melihat di halaman ada Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan beberapa anggota lain yang tidak ada tugas di hari itu. Mereka bermain... entah permainan apa, Giotto tidak tahu. Pokoknya Yamamoto sedang berdiri menghadap pohon sambil menutup mata dan... menghitung sepertinya. Sementara yang lain berjalan pelan-pelan di belakangnya. Ketika Yamamoto membalikkan kepalanya untuk menengok mereka, semua langsung menghentikan gerakan dan membuat pose masing-masing. Yamamoto tertawa dan terlihat senang ketika Gokudera tidak bisa menahan posenya dan bergerak. Yamamoto berteriak 'ganti, ganti', kemudian posisi Yamamoto tadi diganti Gokudera sambil menghela napas. Giotto tidak menyembunyikan tawanya ketika kemudian Tsuna menjahili Yamamoto sehingga pemuda itu terjatuh kemudian ditertawakan Gokudera yang terlihat begitu senang Yamamoto berganti posisi lagi dengannya. Semua terlihat begitu lucu.

Giotto entah mengapa terus memerhatikan Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Namun matanya segera menangkap ketika Alberto, laki-laki anggota Vongola yang berdiri di paling belakang yang mengikuti permainan mereka terpleset dan menubruk orang di depannya, sehingga semua orang jatuh beruntun seperti kartu domino. Enma didorong Tsuna sehingga dia tidak tertindih tumpukan orang, namun dia terjatuh tepat di samping barisan yang lain. Semua terlihat begitu normal namun bercahaya. Giotto tidak percaya ketika bibir Enma mulai melengkung dan matanya menyipit. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan Enma _tertawa_. Suaranya keluar dengan sempurna. Terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Giotto bahkan. Semua yang ada di sekitar Enma turut tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tsuna yang paling cepat bereaksi. Dia ikut tertawa. Yang lain tak lama pun ikut tertawa. Tanpa alasan yang mereka ketahui. Mungkin mereka menertawai kebodohan mereka. Mungkin mereka hanya tersebar virus tertawa dari Enma dan Tsuna. Tapi mereka tertawa lama. Enma tertawa lama. Tsuna berhenti dan segera memeluk Enma erat. Enma menangkap isakan kecil dari bibir Tsuna. Yang lain segera mengikuti tindakan Tsuna memeluk Enma. Mereka begitu senang mendengar tawa Enma. Tangan demi tangan yang menyentuh Enma diterimanya tanpa merasa curiga.

Giotto dari atas tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mendominasi isi hatinya kini. Namun ekspresi mukanya lebih mudah dimengerti daripada perasaannya. Giotto ikut tersenyum dan tertawa melihat hal itu. Senang. Ya, Giotto senang. Dia bersyukur Enma sudah bisa tertawa seperti itu. Ini kabar baik dan Giotto harus memberitahukannya pada Cozart. Giotto segera duduk di kursi dan mulai memikirkan kalimat pembuka suratnya. Tepat ketika itu pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dari depan dan G. masuk.

G. membawa sebuah amplop putih polos. Pertanda dari Cozart.

Giotto menerimanya dan segera membaca surat itu.

_Terima kasih atas suratmu Giotto, aku lega mengetahui anak itu aman di tempatmu. Pekerjaanku di Italia sebentar lagi akan selesai, kemudian aku akan mengambil cuti. Saat itu aku akan ke Mesir dan menemui Enma. Paling cepat minggu depan. Aku tidak sabar lagi ingin menemui dan memeluknya. Anakku satu-satunya. Kalau pekerjaanmu di Mesir sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Italia. Aku ingin Enma mengetahui kampung halamannya, Palermo kini memasuki musim semi, dia pasti menyukai udara sejuk di sini. Aku juga ingin menemui Tsunayoshi dan berterimakasih padanya. Kamu harus memperkenalkanku dengan dia ketika aku tiba di Mesir. Kutunggu kabar baik darimu._

_Cozart._

Memang isi surat itu hanya menyangkut tentang Enma dan tidak disebutkan sekalipun kalau Cozart mengkhawatirkan kondisi Giotto. Giotto sedih namun itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar baginya. Karena sejak dulu Cozart adalah orang yang terus terang dan kalau sudah senang, dia hanya akan fokus ke hal itu saja. Giotto tahu Cozart juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Giotto di sini meski pria itu tidak menyiratkannya dalam surat. Karena ketika Giotto jatuh sakit atau apa, tanpa mengirim surat, Cozart akan segera datang. Cozart lebih banyak bertindak daripada berkata-kata. Sementara Giotto kebalikannya.

Giotto melekatkan bibirnya di atas bekas tulisan Cozart.

Rindu. Giotto merindukan Cozart dan dia tidak sabar menunggu hingga minggu depan.

-000-

Hari yang jarang ditemui adalah ketika Giotto memiliki hari libur dan menghabiskannya bersama Tsuna dan Enma. Kedua pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria seperti Giotto lebih memilih mereka daripada hiburan lain seperti... entahlah. Memang Tsuna dan Enma harus tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan pemimpin keluarga mafia di hari liburnya? Pagi hari itu Giotto mengetuk pintu kamar Enma dan memberi salam pada mereka berdua.

Tsuna terlihat berbeda di mata Enma. Begitu melihat Giotto, Tsuna terkesan girang dan bahagia. Dan Enma tidak suka melihat hal itu. Tapi Enma menahan perasaannya. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika Giotto menyalaminya sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga dan bingkisan-bingkisan untuk Enma. Kata Giotto sebagai selamatan karena Enma sudah sembuh. Untuk Tsuna juga ada. Enma menerimanya meski merasa sedikit aneh. Ya, untuk Giotto dia masih memasang benteng pertahanan. Karena Enma betul-betul tidak mengenal Giotto. Dia hanya tahu kalau Giotto bos Vongola. Memang dari berita yang didengarnya Giotto adalah bos yang baik dan memerhatikan anak buahnya. Tapi sekelumit perasaan di dalam dada Enma menolak untuk bersikap ramah.

Terlebih ketika Enma melihat Giotto mengusap kepala Tsuna. Rasanya Enma begitu ingin menepis tangan itu.

Oh. Tidak butuh waktu lama membuat Enma sadar kalau dia cemburu. Ya. Perasaannya pada Tsuna... mungkin sudah ada sejak ketika mereka di Jepang dulu.

Tsuna menyadari ekspresi muka Enma yang berubah. Pemuda itu menghampiri Enma dan duduk di sebelahnya di atas ranjang. Tsuna pikir Enma merasa tidak enak badan. Dia menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Enma untuk mengukur panas tubuh sahabatnya itu. Bahu Enma sedikit melonjak atas tindakan Tsuna. Giotto mendekati keduanya dan duduk di kursi.

"Kamu tidak panas... apa kamu mual?"

Enma mengangkat bahu.

Giotto mengelus kepala Enma sambil tersenyum, "Istirahat yang cukup Enma. Demi kamu dan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Giotto berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah keluar kamar. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, Giotto teringat satu hal, "Oh, Tsunayoshi, bisa bicara denganku sebentar?"

"Eh?"

Enma tahu Tsuna merasakan sesuatu ketika namanya dipanggil Giotto tadi. Terlihat dari ekspresi Tsuna yang berubah sesaat tadi. Tsuna menoleh ke arah Enma, terlihat kebingungan. Enma hanya tersenyum kecil. Mulutnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kata. _Pergilah. _Tsuna meremas tangan Enma sebelum bangkit dan mengikuti Giotto keluar kamar Enma. Enma melihat pintu yang ditutup. Rasanya hatinya sakit. Dadanya sakit. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Giotto pada Tsuna? Kenapa hanya Tsuna sendiri saja? Enma tidak mau melihat Giotto mendekati Tsuna seperti itu.

Rasanya Giotto bisa membawa Tsuna pergi dari Enma.

Dan Enma takut.

Enma tidak mau ditinggalkan _lagi_.

Di luar kamar Enma, Tsuna menutup pintu perlahan. Giotto menunggu sampai akhirnya pemuda itu siap mendengarkan apa yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Enma sekarang ini?"

_Oh. Soal Enma._ Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa dia sedikit kecewa mendengar topik yang dibuka Giotto tapi, "Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi entahlah, mungkin terkadang rasa sakit itu masih bisa memengaruhinya."

"Apa dia sudah mulai berbicara?"

_Kesal. Rasanya kesal_. "Yah... sedikit-sedikit. Lebih banyak hanya berkomat-kamit dan aku belajar membaca gerakan bibirnya."

"Berarti waktu kalian bermain di halaman depan kemarin itu, itu kebetulan saja ya dia bisa tertawa seperti itu?"

Tsuna melebarkan matanya, "Bo-Bos lihat kemarin kami bermain? I-itu... yah, itu juga aku tidak tahu. Enma memang bisa tertawa ketika itu. Tapi setelah itu suaranya terkadang keluar, terkadang tidak."

Giotto kecewa. Dia kira Enma sudah sembuh sepenuhnya ketika kemarin dia melihat anak itu terlihat begitu gembira. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kalau begini dia terpaksa menetapkan jangka waktu pada Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi... bisakah kamu membuat Enma berbicara dalam waktu satu minggu? Minggu depan ada hal yang harus kulakukan dengan Enma. Dan kuharap suaranya sudah keluar saat itu. Kuharap dia sudah punya keberanian untuk berbicara dan... berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain kamu. Tapi kulihat sepertinya dia sudah lumayan dengan anggota-anggota Vongola yang lain."

Memang sudah lumayan. Tapi tetap saja Tsuna yang jadi perantara di antara Enma dan orang lain. Tsuna melihat jemarinya yang saling meremas satu sama lain. Apa yang membuatnya merasa bingung? Bukankah pertama kali dia ingin membantu Giotto agar Enma bisa sembuh dan berbicara kembali normal? Tapi kenapa kesannya seperti Giotto hanya ingin Enma cepat sembuh dan tidak memerhatikan Tsuna lagi? Kenapa Tsuna merasa seperti itu? Entah kenapa Tsuna jadi merasa... kesal pada Enma. Tapi Tsuna tidak ingin mengecewakan Giotto. Mungkin dengan membantu Enma cepat sembuh, Giotto akan memerhatikannya. Mungkin saja. Tsuna berharap dengan hal itu dan diapun mengangguk. Menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Giotto.

"Akan kucoba. Semoga saja minggu depan suaranya sudah sembuh total."

Giotto tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Tsuna, "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal tadinya aku berencana mengajak kalian mengelilingi tempat wisata di sekitar sini. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena Enma terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Oh, tapi jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Enma ya. Termasuk soal minggu depan itu."

_Berarti ini rahasia di antara aku dan Bos saja_. Tsuna entah kenapa menyukai pemikiran itu, "Tentu. Mulutku terjaga rapat."

Giotto menundukkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Tsuna, "Terima kasih."

Giotto tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tsuna sebelum pergi dari hadapannya. Tidak menyadari pipi Tsuna memerah. Lagi-lagi Tsuna merasa sedih. Sedih karena berpisah dengan Giotto. Tapi senang ketika melihat sosok Giotto. Apa yang terjadi pada diri Tsuna? Tsuna tidak mengerti. Perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali dialaminya. Tsuna suka ketika Giotto mengusap kepalanya. Ketika Giotto berbisik seperti tadi di telinga Tsuna. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Tsuna merasa jantungnya bisa melonjak keluar. Telapak tangannya basah karena keringat. Tsuna menyentuh pipinya.

Pipinya terasa begitu panas.

Ketika Tsuna memasuki kamar Enma lagi, Enma tahu sesuatu terjadi di depan kamarnya. Terbaca jelas dari ekspresi Tsuna yang begitu mengambang. Enma ingin bertanya, tapi ketika dia mencoba, suaranya tercekat. Dia malah batuk. Tsuna segera mendekatinya dan mengambilkan minum. Menyuruh Enma segera minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Enma mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Tsuna. Tsuna perhatian pada Enma. Tapi bukan perhatian seperti ini yang diharapkan Enma dari Tsuna.

Enma ingin perhatian yang lebih dalam lagi. Yang lebih rumit dari persahabatan. Namun Tsuna tidak menyadarinya.

Malam itu mereka tidur bersama. Tsuna dan Enma sama-sama melihat ke langit-langit gelap kamar Enma. Hembusan napas masing-masing terdengar. Sesekali terasa Tsuna menggerakan telapak kakinya. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihentikan Tsuna ketika berbaring seperti ini. Di dalam selimut besar yang mereka gunakan bersama, Enma meraih tangan Tsuna dan menguncinya dengan genggaman tangannya sendiri. Jemari mereka saling terkait. Tsuna menoleh ke araha Enma, terlihat bingung tapi tidak menolak tindakan itu.

Enma menelan ludah sesaat sebelum mulai berbicara. Suaranya lirih. Nyaris habis. Bahkan lebih tipis dari bisikan Giotto yang didengar Tsuna siang tadi.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma tidak melepaskan matanya dari langit-langit kamar, "jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri..."

"Di sini. Di manapun. Kumohon."

Barulah setelah itu Enma menatap mata Tsuna yang sedari tadi telah mengamatinya. Enma bergeser mendekati tubuh Tsuna. Keningnya menyapa kening Tsuna. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai Tsuna bisa merasakan hembusan napas Enma yang jatuh di pipinya. Mata Enma begitu bening pikir Tsuna. Namun kenapa mata itu menyorotkan kesedihan?

"Aku takut dengan orang lain yang muncul di antara kita..."

"Aku takut orang itu akan memisahkanmu dariku, atau memisahkanku darimu. Karena selama ini selalu itulah yang kurasakan."

Tsuna tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia terus diam menatap mata Enma yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _Kenapa Enma ingin menangis?_ Tsuna tidak mengerti. Sesungguhnya telinganya tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang diucapkan Enma, tapi Tsuna membiarkannya karena tidak tega meminta Enma mengulang berbicara. Sekarang saja terlihat begitu kesakitan, apalagi kalau mengulang? Entah mengapa Tsuna mengelus pipi Enma. Berusaha menghapus air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari sudut mata Enma.

Enma langsung memeluk Tsuna erat. Tangan Tsuna yang canggung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Enma. Entah Enma menangis atau tidak, pemuda itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Tapi Tsuna bisa merasakan tangan Enma bergetar hebat di punggung Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa menepuk punggung Enma, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Entah mengapa saat itu terbayang Giotto dalam benak Tsuna. Senyuman Giotto siang tadi tampak begitu jelas dalam ingatannya.

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menghapus wajah Giotto dan kembali fokus pada Enma.

-000-

Malam itu Tsuna bermimpi. Tsuna tidak begitu mengerti apa arti mimpinya. Tapi Giotto ada di sana. Tersenyum lembut pada Tsuna, berbisik di telinga Tsuna dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar begitu memikat. Jemari panjang Giotto menelusuri tubuh Tsuna. Dari leher turun ke dada kemudian turun ke pinggang dan berhenti di paha Tsuna. Tsuna merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas dan entah kenapa berpusat di selakangannya. Rasanya darah yang mengalir di tubuh Tsuna bergejolak kencang. Ketika tangan Giotto menyentuh bagian depan celana Tsuna, Tsuna tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Entah kenapa air mata itu keluar begitu saja. Bukan karena dia merasa sedih atau hal-hal emosional lain.

Giotto dalam mimpinya tertawa kecil melihat Tsuna yang seperti itu. Jemari Giotto memasuki celana Tsuna dan menyentuh bagian yang paling intim dari tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna bergidik. Apa yang dilakukan Giotto, Tsuna tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Rasanya begitu asing dan... entahlah. Tsuna tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai hal itu atau tidak. Hal terakhir yang diingat Tsuna sebelum bangun adalah suara Giotto yang berbisik di telinganya sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan putih kekuningan yang lengket.

"_Kamu manis, Tsunayoshi."_

-000-

Paginya Tsuna terbangun mendapati celananya basah dan alat kelaminnya keras. Dalam hatinya Tsuna panik, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangan Tsuna menggenggam erat seprai putih ranjangnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari dagunya meski tubuhnya terasa panas. Jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang. Napasnya terburu-buru. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apapun dan tubuhnya terasa kaku di atas ranjang. Sampai ketika Enma mengeluh dan mengubah posisi tidurnya barulah Tsuna tersadar.

Tsuna melirik ke arah Enma. Memastikan Enma masih tertidur pulas. Dia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan tangan menutupi celana bagian depan. Sebelum Tsuna memasuki kamar mandi, dia melihat ke ranjang sekali lagi. _Tenang. Enma masih tidur_. Tsuna menghela napas lega dan menutup pintu.

Di dalam kamar mandi Tsuna segera melepas pakaiannya dan melihat ke cermin. Kacau. Ekspresi mukanya begitu kacau. Pertama-tama dia membasuh seluruh tubuhnya sambil mencuci celananya yang lengket. Sesungguhnya perangkat lelaki Tsuna masih mengeras. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap perangkatnya itu. Dia membiarkan aliran air menuruni lekuk tubuhnya sambil membasuh semua yang Tsuna rasa asing, aneh dan belum pernah dialaminya selama ini. Perlahan alat kelamin Tsuna tidak lagi mengeras. Tsuna membuang napas lega karena reaksi itu.

Punggungnya tersandar pada bak mandi. Tsuna melihat ke langit-langit kamar yang tidak bisa diraihnya. Spontan terbayang suara dan wajah Giotto dalam mimpinya. Dan, oh, tidak. Tsuna tiba-tiba saja merasa malu dan ada reaksi lagi di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia segera mengusir Giotto dari kepalanya. Tsuna merasa tidak boleh dia membayangkan Giotto seperti itu. Rasanya berdosa sekali. Tapi semakin keras dia berusaha menghapus wajah Giotto, semakin jelas semuanya bagi Tsuna. Rasanya Giotto seperti ada di depannya kini. Berbisik di telinga Tsuna dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, jauh lebih dekat daripada di mimpinya. Tsuna tidak tahu kapan jarinya melingkar di perangkatnya lagi. Erat. Menggosoknya perlahan. Membayangkan itu tangan Giotto seperti di dalam mimpinya. Napasnya memendek.

Tsuna menahan suaranya ketika cairan sperma keluar dari ujung alat kelaminnya.

Tsuna teringat Radames. Ketika dia di kediaman lelaki itu, Radames tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini pada Tsuna. Berkali-kali dia langsung menjatuhkan cairan pelicin di lubang Tsuna. Kemudian hanya rasa sakit yang Tsuna ingat. Oleh karena itu hal semacam ini baru dialaminya pertama kali.

Lengket. Basah.

Asing. Tidak nyaman.

Kotor. Berdosa.

Tapi kenapa begitu dia melepaskan semuanya, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan lega?

Konflik dalam dirinya sendiri. Tsuna menghela napas. Dia harus membereskan semua hal yang berantakan ini. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau seperti ini.

-000-

Enma menyadarinya. Dia terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar lenguhan-lenguhan Tsuna. Awalnya Enma pikir Tsuna kesakitan. Dia sudah berniat membangunkan Tsuna namun dia melihat gerakan kaki Tsuna yang seakan menyembunyikan bagian paling intim dari tubuhnya. Selain itu jarinya begitu terkesan putus asa menggenggam seprai.

Oh. _Oh._

Enma tahu hal itu. Dia sudah pernah mengalaminya ketika di kediaman Zoser. Setelah itu Enma tidak bisa tidur. Dia membayangkan siapa yang ada dalam mimpi Tsuna. Tsuna menyebutkan nama. Enma tahu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menangkap siapa pemilik nama itu. Suara Tsuna terlalu kecil.

Lama Enma terduduk di sudut ranjang mendengarkan suara-suara yang dibuat Tsuna. Kepala Enma terasa kosong. Kuku Enma yang panjang menggaruk tangannya. Terus dan terus. Meninggalkan bekas merah nyata di sana. Enma tidak tahu ketika dia terlalu keras menggaruknya hingga tangannya mulai berdarah. Memang hanya luka kecil. Tapi hal itu terus dilakukan Enma. Sampai ketika dia sadar Tsuna sudah selesai. Enma menoleh melihat wajah Tsuna yang tertidur. Begitu pulas dan terkesan tanpa dosa.

Saat itulah Enma membungkuk mendekati Tsuna dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Tsuna.

Tapi dia segera mengangkat wajahnya karena setelah itu hatinya disakiti dengan bisikan Tsuna.

"_Giotto..."_

Nama itu lagi.

Enma tidak tidur semalaman sesungguhnya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Ketika Tsuna terbangun dan memasuki kamar mandi, semuanya, Enma tahu. Telinganya dengan jelas bisa membaca gerakan Tsuna. Tapi Enma sengaja memberikan waktu untuk Tsuna seorang diri. Itu pertama kalinya untuk Tsuna. Tentu dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan tentu dia malu ketika tahu ada orang lain yang menyadari hal itu. Enma hanya memberikan tempat pribadi bagi Tsuna. Tapi ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup, Enma membuka matanya hanya untuk satu hal: menangis.

Karena bukan dia yang membuat Tsuna memimpikan hal seperti itu. Bukan nama Enma yang dengan putus asa dan penuh gairah diucapkan Tsuna. Dan tentunya bukan tangan Enma yang dengan bebas menelusuri tubuh Tsuna dalam mimpi. Hal itu membuat hati Enma pecah berantakan.

Tidak, Tsuna tidak meninggalkan Enma. Tsuna tetap akan ada di samping Enma; Enma tahu hal itu.

Tapi Tsuna telah meninggalkan hatinya sendirian. Terkunci dalam-dalam. Membeku perlahan.

Memang apa yang diingankan dengan sangat oleh seseorang itu tidak bisa dimiliknya.

-000-

Ketika Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi, Tsuna melihat Enma sudah terbangun dan tersenyum pada Tsuna sambil menggumamkan selamat pagi. Tsuna membalas senyuman Enma dan menyapanya. Berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Enma melangkah melewati Tsuna memasuki kamar mandi. Saat itu Tsuna melihat sekilas bekas biru kemerahan di tangan Enma. Seperti bekas cakaran. Tsuna langsung menanyakan apa gerangan bekas itu. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Enma sambil memerhatikan bekas yang tertera di sana.

"Sakit?" tanya Tsuna karena Enma tidak menjawab apapun yang diucapkan Tsuna sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun suara Enma belum kembali.

Enma menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman Tsuna masih sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Enma masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tsuna dalam kebingungan.

-000-

Tsuna yang merasa bersalah memutuskan untuk menemui Knuckle. Dia pendeta. Jadi seharusnya dia bisa menceritakan hal ini pada seorang pendeta dan yakin tidak akan bocor masalahnya, bukan? Untungnya Knuckle tidak sedang menjalani tugas Vongola. Dia ada di kapel kecil kediaman Vongola. Tsuna menemui Knuckle di sana yang sedang berlutut berdoa. Pelan-pelan Tsuna mendekati pendeta itu.

Tsuna duduk di barisan tengah kursi kapel. Sambil menunggu Knuckle selesai berdoa, Tsuna memerhatikan dekorasi kapel Vongola. Sederhana sekali. Dinding bercat putih dengan pot-pot bunga gantung di langit-langit. Di tengah-tengah muka kapel tegantung patung salib yang besar. Tsuna tahu apa arti agama. Tapi dia tidak tahu agama apa yang dianut oleh seluruh anggota Vongola. Tsuna tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang dipahat di salib tersebut. Seorang pria dengan tangan dan kaki terpaku di salib. Di kepalanya melingkar rangkaian duri. Melihatnya saja Tsuna merasa kasihan. Mungkinkah itu dewa bagi anggota Vongola? Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Tsuna.

Ketika Knuckle berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, mata mereka bertemu. Knuckle tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Knuckle. Seperti biasa, Tsuna memberikan salam pada pendeta itu. Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling. Sepi memang. Tidak ada siapun di sana selain mereka berdua. Knuckle menyadari gelagat Tsuna.

"Ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan?"

Tsuna mengejang. Tapi dia segera mengangguk. Knuckle tersenyum lagi padanya. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Tsuna sambil menuntun Tsuna berjalan menuju sebuah ruang kecil di ujung kapel. Ketika mereka memasuki ruang itu, Knuckle mempersilakan Tsuna untuk duduk. Ruangan itu memang terbatas hanya untuk dua orang. Dengan sebuah meja kayu dan dua kursi. Di atas meja ada beberapa gelas kaca dan poci teh. Knuckle duduk dan menuangkan teh untuk Tsuna. Tsuna berterimakasih saat Knuckle mengulurkannya.

"Aku siap mendengarkan."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Knuckle. Tsuna merasa nyaman atas keramahan yang diberikan Knuckle padanya. Knuckle juga memberikan batas privasi bagi Tsuna. Memang apa yang akan diutarakannya akan membuatnya merasa malu dengan diri sendiri, bingung, tidak mengerti, kacau dan hal-hal tidak mengenakkan baginya. Tapi Tsuna butuh tempat untuk melepaskan kegalauannya. Tsuna tidak merasa Enma bisa menangani hal ini, oleh karena itu Tsuna datang pada Knuckle. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya dan mulai menceritakan mimpinya semalam.

Anehnya Tsuna berusaha menceritakan sedetil mungkin, terlepas dari sikapnya yang terkadang pasif. Awalnya dia pikir dia akan menangis. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tsuna tidak tahu apa alasan dari hal itu. Karena biasanya setiap manusia akan dengan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan air mata ketika dia merasa berdosa. Ketika dia merasa lemah dan ternodai. Hanya untuk mendapatkan simpati masyarakat.

Selesai Tsuna bercerita, Knuckle meremas bahunya. Lelaki yang jauh lebih tua dari Tsuna itu kemudian membelai rambut coklat Tsuna. Tsuna bertemu mata dengannya dan mendapati pendeta itu tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada tanda dia menghakimi Tsuna sama sekali. Seakan dia menerima semua hal yang diceritakan Tsuna barusan. Knuckle berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Tsuna kemudian memeluknya. Usapan tangan yang terasa di punggung Tsuna membuat Tsuna membuang napas lega. Barulah saat itu dia merasa air matanya akan tumpah. Tapi Tsuna berhasil menahannya. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah lebih dari yang sudah.

"Itu karena kamu sedang dalam masa pubertas, Tsunayoshi. Wajar saja kamu memimpikan hal itu... terlebih sebelum ini, dari yang kudengar kamu diperlakukan tidak sepantasnya oleh Radames. Karena itu wajar lawan yang kamu mimpikan adalah laki-laki. Mengingat di kediaman ini juga tidak banyak wanita. Hanya pekerja saja."

"Karena itu semua hal ini wajar bagimu... bagi siapapun yang tinggal di sini juga. Tidak hanya kamu yang merasa seperti itu, aku yakin. Hanya saja ada yang ingin menceritakannya kepadaku atau tidak."

Kalimat Knuckle membuat Tsuna merasa ringan. Dia tidak dihakimi sama sekali. Dan itulah yang paling membuat napas Tsuna lega. Ketika dia sudah merasa tenang dan berpisah dengan Knuckle, Tsuna bersyukur dia sudah menceritakannya dengan jujur. Bahunya terasa ringan dan rasanya dia bisa tersenyum hingga membelah wajahnya.

-000-

Namun bukan berarti menceritakan segalanya pada Knuckle menjamin Tsuna tidak lagi memimpikan hal yang sama.

Malam kembali menyelimuti Mesir. Tsuna kali ini tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Terpisah dari Enma. Entah karena praduga atau berjaga-jaga, dia merasa tidak nyaman satu kamar dengan Enma setelah memimpikan hal seperti itu. Dan mungkin Tsuna takut kalau dia memimpikan hal seperti itu lagi, Enma akan menyadarinya. Terlebih dia harus membereskan kekacauan yang akan terjadi di pagi hari. Tsuna tidak ingin sembunyi-sembunyi dari orang lain lagi dan mengurus segala hal yang seharusnya mudah ditangani menjadi sulit.

Tsuna kembali memimpikan Giotto.

Kali ini Giotto dalam mimpinya tampak lebih jelas. Lebih memukau. Dengan suara yang menggema di telinga Tsuna. Memainkan daun telinga Tsuna dengan lidahnya. Tangannya yang hangat membelai pipi Tsuna. Bibirnya yang basah menghujani tubuh Tsuna dengan ciuman.

Tsuna yang di dalam mimpi tahu ini hanya khayalan semata. Hanya Giotto yang hadir karena rasa rindunya. Padahal baru satu-dua hari berlalu dari pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Tapi Tsuna begitu merindukan Giotto.

Tubuh Tsuna semakin meringkuk, napasnya memendek dan wajahnya memanas ketika Giotto di dalam mimpinya memasukkan alat kelamin Tsuna ke dalam mulut Giotto sendiri. Perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kepala Tsuna terasa kosong. Namun telinga Tsuna sepertinya menangkap sedikit erangan seperti _tidak jangan hentikan _dan _Giotto Giotto Giotto—_

Pinggang Tsuna melonjak ketika dia keluar dalam mulut Giotto.

Tetesan putih keluar dari sudut mulut Giotto. Giotto tersenyum simpul pada Tsuna. _"Nakal."_

Ketika pagi datang, Tsuna membuat keputusan. Dia tidak boleh lagi satu kamar dengan Enma. Dia harus kembali ke kamarnya seperti sebelum Enma datang. Tsuna meminta Enma untuk mengerti hal itu. Di luar dugaan Tsuna, Enma mengangguk. Tapi Tsuna tidak tahu arti anggukan Enma ketika itu. Apa yang akan menjadi penyebab kacaunya hubungan mereka berdua nanti.

Setelah itu siang hari Tsuna akan menemani Enma seperti biasa. Beberapa kali dia menangkap sosok Giotto yang sedang bekerja dan mata Tsuna tidak bisa lepas dari pria tampan itu. Enma menyadarinya. Enma berusaha menghalau pikiran Tsuna dengan menarik perhatiannya kembali. Tidak suka. Enma sangat tidak suka ketika Tsuna lebih memerhatikan Giotto daripada Enma sendiri.

Ketika malam tiba, Tsuna melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu kamar Enma. Enma mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah pada Tsuna. Mereka berdua memasuki kamar masing-masing. Pintu ditutup. Tsuna kembali pada khayalannya di malam hari. Enma meringkuk di atas ranjang memikirkan apa yang dimimpikan Tsuna.

Hal itu berlangsung selama empat malam. Ketika pagi kelima datang dan Tsuna membuka mata, dia tahu hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi semua tertahan karena Enma duduk tempat di sampingnya, di sudut ranjang. Tsuna berusaha menyembunyikan perangkatnya yang keras di balik selimut. Sebisa mungkin dia bersikap biasa pada Enma dan mengucapkan salam selamat pagi pada sahabatnya itu. Anehnya Enma hanya menatap Tsuna terus. Tidak membalas sama sekali.

Tsuna dikejutkan dengan tindakan Enma pada detik berikutnya. Tangan Enma menyibak selimut Tsuna dan memperlihatkan segala hal yang disembunyikan Tsuna mati-matian. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tsuna tidak tahu bagaimana membuka percakapan untuk menjelaskan semua hal ini.

"... Giotto ya?"

Mata Tsuna melebar karena dua hal. Pertama, Enma berbicara. Suaranya sudah kembali dan terdengar jelas di telinga Tsuna. Kedua, dari mana Enma bisa menyangkutkan semua hal ini dengan Giotto?

"Malam saat kita masih tidur bersama kamu juga seperti ini kan? Aku mendengarnya."

Oh ternyata Enma tahu. Enma tahu dan Tsuna merasa begitu malu ketahuan seperti itu.

"Dan kamu terus memimpikannya? Benar?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "Ya... benar." Dia menjawab sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Enma, "Jadi karena itu, aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu baru kuceritakan semuanya padamu, Enma."

Saat Tsuna sudah berdiri di lantai, Enma segera menahannya. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tsuna erat. Tsuna menatapnya heran.

"Enma... aku perlu ke—"

"Kenapa kamu menunggu begitu lama dulu baru berniat menceritakannya padaku?"

Enma memotongnya. Kalimat Enma terdengar tajam. Tidak seperti Enma yang biasanya.

"Kamu tidak akan menceritakannya padaku, bukan, Tsuna-kun, kalau aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau tidak, kenapa kamu meninggalkanku sendirian berhari-hari dengan alasan ingin tidur sendiri? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Kamu berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, kan? Kapanpun dan di manapun. Tapi kenapa kamu menghindariku? Agar kamu bisa mendapat waktu yang nyaman membayangkan Giotto dalam tidurmu?"

Tsuna tidak tahu kapan dia berjanji seperti itu. Kemudian teringat saat Enma berusaha berbicara pada Tsuna, tapi Tsuna tidak berhasil menangkap gerakan bibirnya. Apakah itu yang dimaksud Enma dengan kalimatnya tadi? Tsuna tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menata semua kejadian ini dan mejelaskannya pada Enma. Belum sempat dia mencoba berbicara, Enma sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Kenapa hanya Giotto yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Tsuna-kun?"

Sesaat sebelum Enma berdiri berhadapan dengan Tsuna, Tsuna melihat ekspresi Enma. Ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihatnya sekalipun. Ekspresi yang tidak disadari Tsuna kalau Enma memilikinya. Mata Enma yang berwarna merah dipenuhi rasa kecewa dan kesal. Enma menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Saat itulah Tsuna hilang kontrol atas dirinya, Enma mendorong tubuh Tsuna hingga Tsuna jatuh ke lantai, dengan Enma terbaring di atasnya.

Tangan Tsuna terentang. Matanya menyipit karena kepalanya membentur lantai sedikit. Tsuna melihat Enma terduduk di atasnya. Dengan wajah yang begitu sedih. Dengan wajah yang begitu kecewa. Tsuna baru sadar ada kantung mata di bawah mata Enma. Apakah Enma tidak tidur semalaman? Dan Tsuna juga baru menyadari kalau pipi Enma basah saat itu. Basah oleh tetesan kristal dari matanya.

"Mengapa, Tsuna-kun? Mengapa dia?"

Tetes demi tetes air mata Enma mendarat di wajah Tsuna. Mulut Tsuna kaku. Tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hingga ketika Enma mendekat dan membuat bibir mereka berdua saling melekat. Enma mencium Tsuna tepat di bibir. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

Enma mengangkat wajahnya. Jarak mereka hanya sebatas hidung Enma. Tetesan air matanya kini jauh lebih deras.

"Kalau dia yang selalu hadir dalam mimpimu..." Enma berusaha mengatur suaranya agar terdengar jelas, "maka kamulah yang setiap malam selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, Tsuna-kun."

Mata Tsuna melebar. Alisnya mengerut. Kenapa Enma bisa membayangkannya seperti itu? Sejak kapan? Mengapa? Berbagai pertanyaan menumpuk di otak Tsuna. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil dilontarkan mulutnya.

"Selalu, selalu, selalu. Kamu selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Saat kita masih bersama di Jepang. Saat kita terpisahkan di pelelangan budak. Hari-hari mengerikan yang kulalui di tempat orang yang membeliku, kamu selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Tidak pernah sedetik pun kulupakan. Bahkan beberapa hari ini saat suaraku perlahan mulai kembali kamu juga tidak menyadarinya, kan? Karena kamu begitu sibuk memerhatikan Giotto. Lalu apa artinya aku bagimu, Tsuna-kun? Kamu yang dulu selalu mengutamakanku. Kamu yang dulu selalu ada di sampingku. Kemana Tsuna-kun yang dulu? Yang mengutamakan sahabat daripada orang lain?"

Bahu Enma mengejang. Napasnya putus-putus. Tangannya berusaha menghapus air matanya. Usaha yang sia-sia. Semakin kencang dia menghapus air mata itu, yang keluar malah semakin deras.

"Kenapa, Tsuna-kun? Kenapa kamu jatuh cinta pada Giotto? Dia sudah memiliki orang lain, kau tahu?"

Di tengah-tengah suara putus asa Enma itulah sesuatu terasa menghantam hati Tsuna. Dia jatuh cinta pada Giotto? Giotto sudah memiliki orang lain? Tidak, Tsuna tidak sadar dia sudah menyukai Giotto. Dia kira selama ini itu hanyalah perasaan kagum. Tapi begitu Enma menyebutkan kata jatuh cinta, Tsuna memang merasa itu begitu pas dengan suasana hatinya ketika dia melihat Giotto. Ketika Giotto tersenyum padanya. Ketika Giotto membelai rambutnya dan ketika dia berbisik pada Tsuna. Itu menjelaskan degup jantungnya yang begitu kencang. Tapi yang menjatuhkan harapan Tsuna adalah kalimat Enma selanjutnya. Dia sudah punya orang lain. Dari mana Enma tahu hal itu? Apa itu benar?

Enma meraih kedua tangan Tsuna dan meletakannya di dada Enma. Terasa debaran jantung Enma begitu kencang.

"Ini adalah perasaanku padamu." Enma berusaha menjelaskan, "Sama seperti yang kamu miliki terhadap Giotto."

Tsuna berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuh Enma menahannya. Enma mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Tsuna.

Enma berbisik di bibir Tsuna, "Aku menyukaimu, Tsuna-kun."

Selanjutnya yang Tsuna tahu adalah bibirnya kembali menyatu dengan Enma.

-000-

Di dalam ruang kerja Giotto sore itu hanya ada Tsuna dan Giotto saja. Tsuna dipanggil Giotto untuk membicarakan soal Enma. Tsuna sedikit bergidik saat mendengar nama Enma disebut oleh Giotto. Giotto seperti biasa bersikap ramah pada Tsuna. Tapi bukan keramahan seperti atasan-dan-bawahan-makanya-bersikap-ramah seperti itu yang diharapkan Tsuna. Tsuna ingin Giotto bersikap ramah padanya seperti aku-ingin-tahu-tentangmu-lebih-dalam-lagi-maka-dari-itu-aku-ingin-dekat-denganmu.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Enma? kudengar dia sudah bisa berbicara sedikit-sedikit?"

Tsuna terus menatap lantai di bawah kakinya, "Tidak. Dia sudah bisa berbicara lancar. Tadi pagi aku sudah mengobrol banyak hal dengan dia."

"Benarkah?" terdengar sekali nada bicara Giotto begitu gembira ketika mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Tsuna.

Tsuna mengangguk lemah, "Ya..."

"Syukurlah keburu waktu. Terima kasih banyak Tsunayoshi. Sesuai janjiku, kamu akan kupulangkan ke Jepang sesegera mungkin."

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya. Bertemu mata dengan Giotto untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Giotto. Semudah itukah bagi Giotto mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Tsuna? Semudah itu dia melepas Tsuna pergi? Kecewa. Tsuna kecewa. Sepertinya benar apa yang diucapkan Enma. Dari hari pertama dia menjejakkan kaki di kediaman Vongola, bukankah Giotto jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya hanya pada Enma? Seperti usahanya menolong Enma. Sementara Tsuna hanya beruntung saja mengikuti Hibari dan Alaude malam itu. Giotto terang-terangan menanyai keadaan Enma secara berkala pada Tsuna. Segala perhatian itu. Yang dulu Tsuna anggap biasa saja, kini dia merasa cemburu. Cemburu pada Enma. Atau mungkin saja ada orang lain yang tidak Tsuna ketahui kalau mengingat perbedaan usia mereka. Giotto memang sudah memiliki orang lain baginya. Dan siapapun orang itu, dia bukan Tsuna.

Entah raut muka seperti apa yang ditunjukkan Tsuna pada Giotto. Yang jelas Giotto langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Giotto bingung. Tsuna bisa membacanya. Semakin Giotto mendekat, Tsuna mundur selangkah. Hati dan pikirannya berdebat. Ingin tinggal di ruangan ini dan ingin melangkah pergi agar tidak melihat Giotto lagi karena sekarang hanya melihatnya saja Tsuna merasa sakit.

Tapi ternyata kakinya berdiri diam di lantai itu. Membiarkan Giotto mendekatinya dan menggenggam bahu Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi? Kamu terlihat tidak sehat... terlalu banyak aktivitas? Sebaiknya kamu beristira—"

Giotto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tsuna segera memeluk Giotto.

Sebetulnya Tsuna bukan seorang anak yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi pikirannya sudah kacau semenjak pagi tadi karena percakapannya dengan Enma. Tsuna hanya ingin memastikan. Apakah betul-betul tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya? Apakah Giotto betul-betul tidak memiliki sedikit saja perasaan yang sama seperti yang Tsuna rasakan padanya? Tsuna ingin tahu.

Di luar dugaan Tsuna, Giotto segera memberikan jarak di antara mereka. Giotto tertunduk. Telapak tangannya bergetar di atas bahu Tsuna.

Hanya dengan itu saja semua sudah jelas bagi Tsuna. Giotto memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Tsuna. Sudah cukup...

"Maafkan aku." Giotto bernapas berat, "Aku tidak bisa... memeluk atau dipeluk orang lain."

Tsuna pikir kalimat itu cara yang sederhana dan klise sekali untuk menolak perasaan orang lain. Tsuna segera membungkukkan badannya, sama-sama meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap seenaknya. Sesaat sebelum Tsuna keluar dari ruang kerja Giotto, sekilas dia melihat Giotto tampak frustrasi. Entah karena apa. Tsuna menutup pintu.

-000-

Tsuna memasuki kamarnya sambil tertunduk. Punggungnya menempel pada pintu setelah dia menutupnya. Tsuna bersandar di papan kayu itu untuk beberapa waktu. Memikirkan seluruh tindakannya hari ini. Sejak pagi dia begitu kacau. Memimpikan Giotto. Dicium Enma. Menghindari Enma setelah itu. Kemudian memeluk Giotto. Hah. Apa ada hari yang lebih parah lagi dari hari ini? Tidak, dia tidak menghitung hari-hari ketika dia masih di tempat Radames.

Dengan langkah lunglai Tsuna berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terempas begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Ranjangnya terasa hangat karena terkena sinar matahari sore dari jendelanya. Sambil memejamkan mata pemuda itu memikirkan bagaimana dia harus bersikap mulai besok terhadap Enma dan Giotto. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia terus-terusan menghindar?

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar Tsuna. Tsuna tidak ingin menjawabnya. Biar saja orang di depan pintu itu langsung masuk kalau dia memang ada keperluan. Tidak lama sampai terdengar suara pintu yang terdorong masuk dan langkah kaki menggema di kamarnya.

"... Tsuna-kun, apa kamu tidur?"

Suara Enma. Enma yang menghampirinya. Tsuna menghela napas. Tentu Enma juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Apa boleh buat. Mereka harus meluruskan semuanya agar hari-hari esok tidak terasa canggung.

Tsuna terduduk dengan punggung menghadap Enma, "Ah... tidak. Hanya sedang berpikir."

Enma mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di depan ranjang. Enma ragu sesaat dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Tsuna merasa keheningan di antara keduanya memang menyiksa saat itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap Enma. Tsuna menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya. Mempersilakan Enma untuk duduk bersamanya di sana. Enma tersenyum kecil pada Tsuna. Dia menaiki ranjang Tsuna. Terasa sekali Enma memberi jarak untuk keduanya.

"... begini," Enma membuka percakapan, "soal tadi pagi... aku minta maaf."

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu... kau tahu, soal Giotto."

"Tapi itu benar kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Tsuna, Enma melihatnya di mata. Daripada putus asa, Tsuna lebih terlihat kecewa.

"Tadi aku dipanggil Giotto dan aku memeluknya. Dia segera melepaskanku. Pertanda sekali sudah ada orang lain yang dimilikinya... meski aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

Enma menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Nama orang itu Cozart. Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali tanpa sengaja dari percakapannya dengan G."

Saat itu Enma menangkap perasaan Tsuna yang tersakiti dari matanya. Tapi diceritakan atau tidak, lambat laun Tsuna pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Dan yang kudengar dia akan berkunjung kemari."

Oh. Pantas saja Giotto bersikap seperti itu pada Tsuna. Dia mengerti. Karena sebentar lagi pria bernama Cozart ini akan berkunjung ke Mesir dan Giotto akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sementara Tsuna harus melihat mereka berdua dengan perasaannya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan dimengerti bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir setidaknya kamu harus tahu hal ini... kalau kamu berniat menyimpan perasaanmu pada Giotto."

Tsuna merebahkan dirinya. Menghela napas panjang sambil melihat ke langit-langit, "Entahlah Enma... aku merasa sedih tapi tidak sampai segitunya... mungkinkah selama ini aku hanya merasa kagum saja pada Giotto? Memang aku merasa senang kalau bertemu dan berbicara dengan Giotto, tapi entahlah... aku tidak merasa segitu buruknya."

Mata Enma melebar, dia sedikit bersemangat, "Kalau begitu apa boleh kuartikan kamu tidak begitu dalam menyukai dia?"

Tsuna melihat ke arah Enma. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar sambil menggenggam erat pada seprai ranjang. Mata penuh pengharapan itu... bukankah itu mata yang sama ketika Tsuna melihat Giotto? Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa seperti itu. Sesaat, Tsuna merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tapi dia segera menghalau perasaan itu.

Sambil memalingkan muka, Tsuna berkata, "Entahlah Enma... aku tidak tahu. Terkadang aku merasa sakit hingga begitu sakit. Tapi ketika mengetahui soal Cozart... aku hanya sedih. Tapi sedih itu bukan sedih yang membuatku mati kebingungan."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku berharap?"

Tsuna menatap Enma sekali lagi. Dia kembali bangkit dan duduk menghadap Enma. Diperhatikannya Enma di depan matanya. Rasanya Tsuna seperti melihat Fuuta, adiknya yang terpisahkan darinya. Adiknya yang ada di Jepang. Fuuta begitu mungil, sama seperti Enma. Mata mereka selalu penuh pengharapan dan ketergantungan. Tatapan yang membuat Tsuna merasa dibutuhkan. Tatapan yang membuat Tsuna merasa bisa melindungi orang lain.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, harga diri dan percaya dirinya tumbuh ketika melihat seseorang yang butuh perlindungan darinya. Dan itu didapatnya ketika dia sedang berhadapan dengan Fuuta, Enma dan anak-anak perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya dulu di Jepang. Rasanya Tsuna ingin menyentuh Enma. Tangannya bergerak mendekati Enma. Enma menyadarinya. Tapi gerakan itu terhenti ketika Tsuna tersadar. Bukankah dia seperti memberikan harapan palsu pada Enma kalau seperti ini? Tsuna mengurungkan niatnya.

Canggung. Tidak ada yang bergerak dan berkata apa-apa selama beberapa menit. Meninggalkan suasana itu kaku di sana. Sesekali keduanya saling melirik dan bertemu mata. Saat itu keduanya akan segera memalingkan muka dan rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya. Tanpa alasan yang mereka mengerti...

Menyadari tindakan keduanya serupa, Enma menahan senyumnya. Tapi tidak lama hingga akhirnya pemuda itu tertawa. Tsuna memerhatikan ekspresi Enma. Wajahnya terkena sinar matahari sore. Enma terlihat menawan. Tsuna tahu dadanya berdegup melihat pemandangan itu. Tsuna mengikuti Enma, dia juga tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika keduanya terdiam dan saling pandang dengan senyuman di bibir masing-masing, saat itulah secara alami keduanya saling mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Keduanya ragu-ragu. Sesaat Enma terhenti atau Tsuna terhenti. Tapi kemudian mereka saling tersenyum dan kembali menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Mata keduanya terpejam ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Canggung.

Namun terasa sangat nyaman.

-000-

Esok harinya saat matahari sudah tinggi, semua orang yang ada di dalam kediaman Vongola bersiap-siap di aula utama. Tsuna dan Enma sama-sama keluar dari kamar Tsuna kebingungan melihat keramaian itu. Entah ada apa, keduanya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang ramai. Di sana mereka melihat tujuh _guardian_ berkumpul lengkap. Giotto dan para _guardian_ lain terlihat begitu sibuk. Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dari Giotto dan menemukan sosok Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Hibari. Tsuna menarik tangan Enma dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke dekat ketiga orang itu.

"Hai Tsuna, Enma. Tidur nyenyak semalam?" Yamamoto yang menyapa mereka pertama kali seperti biasa.

"Ya," Tsuna teringat ciuman keduanya bersama Enma, "be-begitu lah."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini kalian terlihat sibuk sekali?" Tsuna berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh kamu tidak tahu? Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari keluarga Simon. Keluarga Simon itu salah satu relasi Vongola yang paling dekat."

"Oh..." Tsuna dan Enma merespon dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuat keduanya saling melihat satu sama lain dan menyeringai.

Hibari bergidik. Dia membetulkan posisi berdirinya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Tsuna baru sadar. Semua memakai setelan kemeja putih, jas, celana dan sepatu hitam. Seragam sekali. Melihat hal seperti ini, entah kenapa Tsuna berdebar-debar bersemangat.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang." Hibari mendesis namun masih bisa ditangkap Tsuna dan Enma.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kalian berdiri sedikit di belakang kami kalau ingin melihat kedatangan keluarga ini..." Gokudera mengingatkan, "karena di sini posisi kalian sebagai tamu, penyambutan keluarga lain di tempat ini biasanya hanya dihadiri oleh anggota keluarga saja."

Tsuna dan Enma mengangguk. Mereka berdiri memojok. Mencari tempat yang bisa melihat ke arah pintu masuk namun tetap terlindungi di balik barisan para pria berbaju hitam itu. Keduanya berbisik-bisik menduga seperti apa penampilan orang-orang dari Simon itu. Mereka menahan tawa kecil masing-masing hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu.

Tujuh orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan koper di tangan masing-masing muncul. Yang berdiri di tengah dengan rambut merah seperti Enma begitu menyolok. Tsuna tidak begitu jelas mendapat gambaran rupa laki-laki itu karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Saat itulah ketujuh _guardian_ Vongola membentuk sebuah barisan tersendiri tepat di hadapan barisan Simon. Giotto yang di tengah melangkah menghapus jarak di antaranya dan pria berambut merah itu. Keduanya saling memberikan pelukan dan berbicara singkat.

"Yamaoto, Gokudera-kun... apa yang berambut merah itu bos keluarga Simon?" Tsuna berbisik di belakang keduanya.

Gokudera menengok sedikit kepada Tsuna, "Oh, ya. Namanya Cozart, Cozart Simon."

Tsuna menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah itu sekali lagi. Kemudian dia melihat wajah Giotto.

Lagi-lagi timbul perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti.

* * *

.

A/N:

OTL. OTL OTL OTL. Aku merasa... begitu parah menjelaskan perkembangan mereka di chapter ini. Aku mencampuradukkan perasaan mereka, menindih satu sama lain daaaan lain sebagainya.

Pertama-tama, yang ingin kutegaskan di sini adalah, sebagai seorang remaja hijau dan baru mengalami puber, Tsuna tentunya dipenuhi dengan gejolak-gejolak yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya. Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendefinisikan perasaannya. Perasaannya begitu banyak dan bertumpuk menjadi satu. Namanya juga remaja baru puber. Jadi begitulah. Dia sendiri masih hijau dan meski dia tertarik pada Giotto, dia belum bisa membedakan apakah itu perasaan cinta atau kagum. Atau hanya sekedar suka karena hal tertentu saja.

Makanya karena dia masih muda dan belum bisa membedakan perasaannya, dia terombang-ambing antara sifat penurut/pengikut dan pelindung/pemaksa. Kalian (para pembaca) tentu pernah ada di posisi yang sama seperti Tsuna kan? Saat kalian bersama A, kalian akan merasa seperti apa. Tapi saat kalian bersama B, kalian merasa berbeda. Dan itu memengaruhi sikap kalian. Seperti itulah Tsuna di cerita ini.

Manusia itu tidak ada yang tegas 100%. Aku jamin ada saat di mana mereka merasa bimbang dan tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Ada saat di mana mereka panik. Bagian itulah yang ingin kutonjolkan di cerita ini. Saat di mana seseorang merasa lebih condong pada satu hal, tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia penasaran dengan pilihan yang lain. Aku ingin membuat Tsuna berada di antara dua pilihan seperti itu. Sesungguhnya Enma, Giotto dan Cozart juga akan ada scene seperti itu di chapter terakhir (chapter tiga). Tapi tentu saja karena mereka bukan pemeran utamanya, aku tidak terlalu fokus terhadap mereka. Di cerita ini yang ingin kugali adalah Tsuna. Memang sih, karena hanya tiga chapter mungkin terkesan terburu-buru mengenai pilihan-pilihan yang dihadapi Tsuna, tapi aku akan berusaha menulis sebaik-baiknya di chapter ketiga mengenai diskripsi perkembangan perasaan Tsuna.

Hm... kurasa kalian sedikit tidak menyukai sikap Tsuna di chapter ini, tapi apa boleh buat... aku memang nakal~ ahaha~ jujur saja, aku merasa menarik menulis karakter yang berbeda dari sifat asli mereka masing-masing karena lebih bisa menggali tentang manusiawi. Sepertinya sih. Ahaha. Yah begitulah.

Baiklah, sampai di sini saja dulu. Sampai ketemu di chapter tiga. Tapi kuharap kalian sabar menunggu karena sekolahku sudah dimulai ._. OTL

Terima kasih sudah baca sejauh ini. Untuk 8000 kata satu chapter memang melelahkan, jadi... aku betul-betul berterimakasih dan aku sayang kalian semua! 3 3 terima kasih juga atas _review_-_review_-nya. Kuharap yang membaca cerita ini mau me-_review_. Jujur saja aku (dan semua _author_) perlu _feedback_ dari kalian karena kami mau mengembangkan tulisan kami. Tapi aku tidak memaksa. Terima kasih sudah membaca sejauh ini. Sampai ketemu lagi :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SATU. CHAPTER. INI. ITU. MONSTER. Begitu banyak yang ingin kuceritakan tapi sudah tidak cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan aasdjkfhl, kupepetkan sekitar 7-8 chapter yang asli ke dalam satu chapter ini dengan dipotong bagian sana-sini. Hiks. Aku berharap hasilnya bisa membuat yang baca senang, tidak bingung dan yah... mau review? Ahahaha. Baiklah, ini chapter terakhir dari Ice Box. Selamat menikmati :) dan oh, ada dua OC di sini. Tidak berdampak banyak pada karakter yang lain kok. Hanya ke Cozart saja~

Chapter Tiga

* * *

Cozart seorang yang baik. Dia mirip dengan Giotto. Kebaikannya, tindak-tanduknya dan selera humornya.

Yang berbeda mungkin hanya senyum dan sikap mereka. Senyum Cozart begitu lebar, tidak seperti Giotto yang selalu tersenyum simpul. Cozart juga terlihat lebih gegabah dan seperti anak-anak daripada Giotto. Padahal kabarnya Cozart lebih tua dari bos Vongola itu.

Itulah hal-hal yang disampaikan Yamamoto dan Gokudera kepada Tsuna sebelum Tsuna mendapat panggilan menemui Giotto.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Cozart. Hati Tsuna masih belum bisa menentukan apakah sesungguhnya dia tidak suka atau biasa saja melihat Giotto memeluk Cozart ketika rombongan pria berambut merah itu tiba.

Saat itu Enma langsung menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat-erat. Mengusir segala perasaan aneh yang menyelinap dalam hatinya. Tapi kini ketika dia harus bertemu dengan Giotto, kenapa semua perasaan aneh yang tak dimengertinya kembali muncul ke permukaan?

Tsuna membuang napas berat saat berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Giotto. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara takut dan penasaran. Tsuna membulatkan tekad, dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Dari dalam G. membuka pintu itu. G. menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Tsuna untuk masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu mengikuti dan berdiri kaku di depan G. ketika dia sudah menutup pintu.

Giotto ada di sana. Terduduk di kursi kerjanya seperti biasa sambil memberikan senyum kepada Tsuna. Ada Asari dan Knuckle dan... Cozart. Ketiganya duduk di kursi sofa. Giotto bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan mata Giotto dan orang lain.

"Tsunayoshi, ada orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

Tsuna melirik dari sudut matanya, Cozart berdiri dan berjalan di samping Giotto.

"Dia adalah alasan mengapa aku memintamu untuk membuat Enma sehat kembali... bagi orang ini, Enma adalah segalanya. Ayah dari Enma, Cozart Simon."

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hah?"

_Ayah_ Enma?

Tsuna bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dari ekspresi wajah. Jelas terbaca kalau dia begitu terkejut dan tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Cozart memukul pelan bahu Giotto.

"Giotto, kamu ini bagaimana sih? Anak ini sampai begitu terkejut mendengar ucapanmu."

Cozart, bos dari keluarga Simon itu mengacak-acak rambut Giotto. Giotto memandangnya sengit. Giotto menimpali Cozart dengan pembelaannya seperti 'habis, kalau tidak kuceritakan secara blak-blakan, kita tidak akan sampai ke inti pembicaraan'.

Cozart menghela napas dan melihat ke arah Tsuna, dia tersenyum pada Tsuna sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Cozart Simon, bos dari keluarga Simon dan sahabat Giotto. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna membalas jabatan tasngan Cozart, "Y-ya..." dia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih.

"Begini, aku akan menceritakanmu beberapa hal mengenai Enma. Bagaimana kalau kita sambil duduk saja?" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Giotto, Cozart langsung mendorong pelan punggung Tsuna dan menuntun pemuda itu ke sofa tempat Knuckle dan Asari terduduk. Dari belakang Giotto mengikuti keduanya.

Mereka duduk berseberangan. Asari menuangkan teh untuk Tsuna. Knuckle menyodorkannya pada Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Pertama, aku berterimakasih karena kamu sudah mau menjadi sahabat Enma dan melindunginya selama ini. terlebih kamu juga membuatnya kembali bisa tertawa dan berbicara. Aku betul-betul berterimakasih."

Cozart melemparkan senyum pada Tsuna. Tsuna merasa pria di hadapannya itu memang mirip dengan Enma. Tidak seratus persen, tapi gerak-geriknya dan senyumannya. Selain itu mata mereka begitu mirip. Rasanya Tsuna seperti melihat Enma di kemudian hari.

"Kemudian, seperti yang diucapkan Giotto barusan. Aku adalah ayah Enma."

Saat itulah Tsuna berpikir cerita ini mulai terasa berat untuk didengarnya. Tentu banyak alasan dan kejadian mengapa Enma bisa terpisah dari Cozart, dan tunggu sebentar. Kalau Cozart ayah Enma, mengapa Enma tadi terlihat biasa saja seakan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali? Begitu banyak yang harus Tsuna harus ketahui. Dalam hati Tsuna berjanji untuk memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga sederhana. Ayah dan ibuku tidak ada hubugnannya dengan persoalan mafia dan segala halnya. Tapi aku anak yang suka berpetualang. Suatu hari ketika masih kecil aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan berbola mata dan rambut hitam pekat. Kami bertemu di halaman rumahnya yang begitu luas. Aku dulu anak nakal, karena penasaran melihat tembok rumah itu yang begitu tinggi, aku memanjatnya dan... yah, aku terjatuh ke balik tembok itu dan bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu."

Cozart tersenyum pada Tsuna. Sepertinya Tsuna bisa menduga sedikit alur cerita itu.

"Dia anak dari pemimpin keluarga mafia Nero. Aku berteman dengannya sejak pertemuan pertama kami dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berusia enam tahun. Namanya Hime."

Mata Tsuna melebar, "Orang Jepang?"

"Benar," Cozart menyeringai, "maka itu aku belajar bahasa Jepang dari Hime. Sekarang bahasa Jepang-ku lancar, kan?"

"Cozart kamu keluar konteks." Giotto mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya, maaf." Cozart menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ya, pokoknya, aku berteman akrab dengan Hime. Pelan-pelan aku mengetahui kalau dia anak dari istri kedua bos Nero. Istrinya orang Jepang."

"Sama seperti Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna memotong sesaat kalimat Cozart. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Tsuna, "Ah... Gokudera-kun pernah menceritakannya padaku sedikit."

"Tumben G. adikmu bisa terbuka pada orang lain... biasanya dia menyimpan hal itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri." Knuckle melihat ke arah G. yang berdiri di belakang kursi sofa.

"Bukankah itu hal yang baik? Temannya sudah bertambah. Awalnya dia hanya dekat dengan Takeshi saja, bukan?" Asari menambahkan.

"Ya. Terkadang dia juga menceritakan tentang kedua sahabatnya yang baru. Terutama Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan para petinggi Vongola itu. Giotto dan Cozart tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sudah kudaga Tsunayoshi memang anak yang baik seperti yang dikabarkan Giotto padaku. Tsunayoshi kau tahu, Giotto selalu mengirimiku surat dengan kabar-kabarmu dan Enma. Dia selalu memujimu karena kamu anak yang begitu baik."

Oh. Giotto sudah memberitahukan soal Tsuna pada Cozart. Tsuna tersenyum melihat Cozart. Rupanya dia sudah mengetahui soal Tsuna dari Giotto.

"Nah, kulanjutkan lagi," Cozart meremas lututnya, "Hime anak yang sangat cantik dan baik. Dia pemalu, tidak mudah berteman dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku begitu cocok dengannya. Saat kami menginjak remaja, aku paham perasaanku sudah berubah terhadap Hime. Aku menyukainya. Hime lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Tapi kami tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia kami. Kami mulai berpacaran."

Tsuna mendengar perlahan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Cozart. Semua ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama. Cerita Cozart mulai memasuki bagian inti. Bagian di mana Tsuna tidak percaya semua hal itu bisa terjadi. bagian di mana di menolak untuk mengetahuinya. Bagian di mana dia mengetahui latar belakang Enma. Semuanya. Dalam diam namun jantung yang berdegup kencang, Tsuna jatuh memasuki masa lalu Cozart dan Enma.

-000-

Palermo siang itu panas bukan main. Telinga Cozart berdengung seirama dengan suara serangga. Tidak henti-hentinya dia menggaruk kulitnya yang mengering. Tetesan keringat sudah membasahi permukaan kulit Cozart. Bagian punggung bajunya basah total. Rambut merahnya berminyak. Pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat.

Napas Cozart terputus-putus. Langkahnya gontai namun dia terus berusaha berjalan hingga tujuannya. Tidak lama dia tiba di kafe yang menjual gelato. Tempat biasa mereka bertemu semenjak ulang tahun Hime yang kelima belas. Kepala Cozart menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok Hime di kafe itu. tepat di samping jendela paling pojok Hime duduk. Rambut hitam panjangnya bersinar menyolok mata. Satu-satunya gadis Asia yang begitu cantik. Cozart tersenyum seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja itu. Melihat sosok Hime dari belakang saja, rasanya lelah Cozart terhapuskan.

Hime mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa lama matanya terpikat pada buku novel yang dibacanya. Buku novel itu ditutup dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Cozart. Hime sedikit bergidik melihat Cozart yang senantiasa tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu ini... kalau sudah datang, panggil aku. Jangan diam saja." Hime merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih. Gadis itu mengulurkan kain itu pada Cozart. Cozart tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Hime. Dia mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Mau gelato?" Hime menunjuk ke arah konter penjualan.

"Mau." Cozart berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku yang beli. Rasa yang biasanya ya?"

"Ya." Hime tersenyum. Ia mengamati Cozart yang berjalan ke dekat konter dan memesan dua gelato. Dia menahan tawa ketika koin-koin jatuh berceceran dari dompet Cozart. Cozart memang ceroboh terkadang. Tapi Hime menyukai hal itu juga dari kekasihnya. Sambil menunggu Cozart, Hime melihat ke luar jendela, pemandangan jalanan di kota Palermo siang itu tidak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya.

Senandung kecil terdengar dari balik bibir Hime. Lagu klasik yang disukainya. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu kafe itu. Mata Hime terpejam. Suara di sekitarnya kini menyatu dengan alunan melodi dalam benaknya. Terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga bunyi piring mengganggu ketentramannya. Hime membuka mata dan melihat Cozart meletakkan kedua piring gelato di atas meja. Yah, biarlah. Lagu bisa kapanpun dimainkan, tapi waktunya bersama Cozart selalu terhitung.

.

Hime dan Cozart tampak mesra satu sama lain. Bahkan tingkah keduanya seperti pasangan bodoh yang mengundang orang lain merasa geli pada tindak-tanduk mereka. Kedua orangtua mereka membiarkan keduanya berpacaran karena mereka tahu, itu hanya perasaan masa muda saja. Taruh dua-tiga tahun lagi keduanya pasti sudah bosan satu sama lain. Itulah yang dipikirkan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tidak menolak, namun juga tidak mendukung. Situasi itu menguntungkan bagi Cozart dan Hime. Mereka bebas melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan, tapi masih tetap memerhatikan peraturan yang diberlakukan orangtua Hime.

Selama dua tahun keduanya berpacaran, semenjak Cozart 12 tahun dan Hime 14 tahun, hanya ada pengalaman penuh tawa di antara keduanya. Mereka kira hubungan mereka akan abadi. Itu sampai Hime berumur enam belas tahun.

Hime mengepalkan tangannya rapat-rapat. Berusaha memalsukan senyum untuk tamu yang dikenal ayahnya pada pesta ulang tahunnya. Seorang pengusaha surat kabar yang sukses beserta anak laki-lakinya. Ayah Hime –Nero Secondo-, terlihat begitu menyukai ayah dan anak itu. Hime tahu kemana peristiwa ini akan membawanya. Oleh sebab itu Hime memutuskan untuk menjauh dari ayah dan anak itu.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil. Ayah Hime menyuruh kedua remaja itu untuk berjalan-jalan berdua. Hime bukan anak yang tega membantah perkataan orangtuanya, dengan berat hati ia menyanggupinya. Sesekali Hime menengok ke belakang, ke arah ayah dan pengusaha surat kabar itu. Keduanya membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa didengar Hime dan terlihat begitu senang.

"Kelihatannya ayahku dan ayahmu cocok ya?"

Laki-laki di sebelah Hime membuka percakapan. Hime melirik ke arahnya, "Kelihatannya."

"Sebelum kemari ayahku bilang katanya aku akan diperkenalkan dengan seorang perempuan. Dia berharap aku bisa dekat dengan perempuan itu."

"Terimakasih, tapi kalau 'dekat' yang dimaksud ayahmu lebih dari sekedar teman, aku menolak."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum antara lega dan tidak percaya pada Hime, "Sungguh? Aku juga keberatan kalau hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku sudah punya kekasih."

Baru Hime merasa tertarik bercakap-cakap dengan laki-laki itu, "Kebetulan aku juga sudah punya. Orangtua memang suka seenaknya ya."

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita pastikan saja pada orangtua kita masing-masing. Kita hanya cocok sebagai teman."

Hime mengangguk. "Yah... semoga saja mereka mau mengerti."

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya saat dikenalkan karena aula ini terlalu berisik."

Hime tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Namaku Hime," dia mengulurkan tangannya. Laki-laki itu menjabat tangan Hime kemudian menyahutinya, "Aku Cameron. Ibuku orang Amerika, makanya namaku berkesan seperti orang sana."

Hime tersenyum pada Cameron, "Sesungguhnya aku juga tidak mendengar namamu tadi saat dikenalkan. Aulanya terlalu berisik."

Malamnya Cozart menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hime untuk memberikan kejutan ulang tahun. Hime terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kejutan Cozart. Sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan jumlah tangkai sesuai usia Hime. Kartu ucapan yang penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat romantis, satu loyang kue coklat kesukaan Hime dengan dekorasi kamar Hime yang sudah disulap Cozart secara diam-diam.

Hime menceritakan pesta ulang tahunnya malam itu pada Cozart, soal rencana ayahnya dan juga soal Cameron. Cozart bukan tipe orang yang mengambil pusing atas hal itu. Dia yakin dengan perasaan Hime. Soal ayah Hime, yah, itu bisa diusahakan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan ketika Cozart sudah bekerja dan mendapat penghasilan yang layak. Cameron apalagi. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, tentu dia tidak mau berpisah, bukan?

Keduanya menghabiskan malam ulang tahun Hime dengan penuh canda tawa. Sebelum Cozart pulang, dia meninggalkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Hime.

Waktu berlalu dan hubungan Hime semakin dekat dengan Cameron. Hanya sebagai sahabat tentunya. Cozart sudah menjadi saksinya karena sejak itu Hime mengenalkan Cameron padanya. Cameron cocok dengan Cozart dan Hime. Sikapnya dewasa (karena memang sudah berusia 18 tahun) namun terkadang juga bisa melontarkan guyonan kepada keduanya. Ketiganya berteman akrab. Namun yang dilihat di mata orang lain tentulah Hime dengan Cameron. Padahal Cameron sudah memiliki kekasih. Kekasih yang penyakitan, bertubuh lemah, tidak disukai sebagai calon menantu oleh ayah Cameron. Namun berat bagi Cameron untuk melepas orang yang dicintainya itu.

Iri melihat kedekatan Hime dengan Cameron, laki-laki tampan berdarah Amerika terlebih calon pemimpin perusahaan surat kabar papan atas Palermo, banyak pihak yang mulai mengintimidasi Hime. Dari pihak Cameron berlaku hal yang sama. Namun sasarannya bukan Cameron ataupun Hime. Sasarannya adalah gadis yang dicintai Cameron.

Di pihak Cameron, gadis itu disuguhi gosip-gosip yang tidak mengenakkan telinga. Sialnya gadis itu percaya dan mulai membenci Cameron. Gadis itu pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Cameron.

Di pihak Hime, para gadis yang menyukai Cameron mulai menyebarkan gosip mengenai Hime sebagai wanita nakal karena dia selalu dikelilingi Cameron dan Cozart. Meskipun Cozart bukan orang kaya, tapi wajah dan perilakunya juga membuat sebagian wanita terpesona. Hime juga diintimidasi dengan perkataan dan perbuatan. Banyak yang terang-terangan memakinya di muka umum, menyiramnya dengan air, mengisengi makanannya, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi Hime anak yang kuat. Begitu pula Cozart dan Cameron yang senantiasa saling mendukung.

Namun suatu ketika mereka bertiga dijebak. Hime ditangkap oleh segerombolan laki-laki dan nyaris diperkosa secara bergiliran oleh mereka. Cozart dan Cameron setengah mati mencari keberadaan Hime dan untungnya mereka berhasil menemukan Hime sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Hime menangis. Takut menyelubungi tubuh dan jiwanya. Dia menangis keras dalam pelukan Cozart. Melihat pemandangan itu, Cameron entah mengapa membuang muka. Tidak tahan melihat kedekatan Hime dan Cozart.

Ketika Hime dibawa pulang ke rumahnya, ketika Cameron sudah pulang ke rumahnya, ketika Cozart hendak pulang, Hime menahannya. Hime memeluk Cozart dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar di pinggan Cozart.

Saat itulah Cozart membawa Hime ke tempat tidur. Mereka memadu kasih untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya di dalam kamar Hime.

-000-

"Kemudian Hime hamil. Orangtuanya marah pada Hime. Marah padaku. Kami dipaksa berpisah dan Hime dipaksa menggugurkan kandungannya."

Tsuna melebarkan mata, tangan menutup mulut. Berusaha menahan suara yang hendak keluar. Setega itukah orangtua Hime dan Cozart? Tapi Cozart masih tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hime tidak mau. Begitu pula aku. Tapi kami tidak bisa melawan kuasa orangtua kami masing-masing. Keadaan di antara kami memburuk karena Hime dikurung, kondisi tubuh Hime melemah karena masa kehamilannya terlebih karena tidak ada sosok suami di sampingnya. Perlakuan orangtuanya sendiri begitu dingin pada Hime. Aku berusaha menembus segala halauan dengan bantuan Cameron, tapi kami jarang berhasil."

Tsuna melihat Cozart meremas lututnya kencang, "Hingga hari di mana kami mengetahui Hime akan melahirkan. Cameron membantuku menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Nero. Kami masuk ke kamar Hime, tempat dia dikurung. Peristiwa itu begitu menyedihkan di mataku. Hanya ada satu dokter dan dua orang perawat yang membantu persalinan di tengah musim dingin itu. Tidak ada orangtua Hime. Bahkan tidak ada ibu Hime. Saat aku dan Cameron datang persalinansudah berjalan sekian jam. Namun pendarahan Hime tidak kunjung berhenti. Tenaganya begitu lemah. Dia tidak mampu mendorong keluar buah hati kami. Namun entah keajaiban atau bukan, begitu mendengar suaraku, Hime berhasil mengumpulkan tenaganya dan lahirlah putra kami."

Giotto mengulurkan sapu tangan pada Cozart, Cozart mengambilnya dan menghapus air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Rupanya Cozart tidak bisa menahan emosinya dalam hal seperti ini.

"Kuberi dia nama Enma... Hime tersenyum padaku dan pada Enma... untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hime meninggal beberapa menit setelah Enma lahir."

-000-

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari bagian bawah tubuh Hime. Cozart, dengan air mata berlinang, menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat tubuh mungil bayi itu diangkat oleh dokter yang membantu persalinan Hime. Seketika seluruh dunia terasa sunyi. Namun tangisan bayi itu terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Cozart. Cozart tidak percaya ketika tubuh mungil bayi itu terangkat, tersiram sinar lilin yang menerangi ruangan. Begitu bercahaya, terlihat begitu bersih dan suci.

"Anak laki-laki." Dokter itu tersenyum lebar, diulurkannya bayi itu pada perawat yang kemudian membersihkan tubuh bayi mungil itu. Perawat itu tersenyum kepada Cozart dan Hime sambil mengucapkan selamat. Cameron berjalan mendekati mereka.

Cozart menggendong anaknya untuk pertama kali. Bayi laki-laki. Cozart mengeluarkan helaan napas bahagia. Tawanya tersendat-sendat. Bayi itu menangis kecil, Cozart berusaha menenangkannya kemudian mengulurkan bayi itu kepada Hime agar istrinya bisa melihat. Hime meneteskan air mata bahagia. Mencium Cozart dan bayi itu secara bergantian. Hime menggengdongnya sesaat sebelum Cozart mengambilnya lagi.

"Tidakkah dia begitu indah?" Cozart melihat ke arah bayinya.

"Kita namai dia siapa?" tanya Hime dengan nada suara yang bergetar dan begitu lemah.

"Nama... kalau nama ada satu dalam pikiranku. Nama Jepang yang indah seperti namamu."

"... siapa?"

"Enma. Dan nama belakangnya diambil dari namaku. Enma Cozart. Bagaimana?"

Hime memandang Cozart dan Enma bergantian, senyumnya begitu lemah. Namun anehnya Cozart melihatnya sebagai senyuman tercantik yang pernah diberikan Hime.

"Enma... Enma Cozart..." tangan Hime yang lemah terangkat naik dan mengusap lembut pipi Cozart, "Cozart... Enma... aku mencintai kalian... aku mencintaimu, Cozart."

Tangan Hime kemudian merosot, jatuh lemas ke atas ranjang. Saat itu detik demi detik terasa begitu lama bagi Cozart. Mata Cozart segera melebar. Diulurkannya Enma pada Cameron, dokter dan perawat segera mengambil tindakan. Cozart menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hime. Dingin. Jari-jari Hime dingin. Bibirnya membiru. Matanya terpejam rapat.

Cozart memanggil nama Hime berulang kali.

Namun tidak ada jawaban darinya.

Mata Hime terus terpejam. Bibirnya pucat dan tangan Hime yang biasanya hangat kini terasa sedingin salju.

-000-

Mata Tsuna panas. Tidak sadar sudah terbanjiri air mata. Knuckle mengulurkan sapu tangan pribadinya kepada Tsuna. Tsuna tidak sadar dengan hal itu. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada cerita Cozart.

Bibir Cozart terus bergerak. Menceritakan kisahnya terus.

"Dalam pemakaman Hime, aku membawa Enma dan ternyata kami masih ditolak oleh keluarga Hime. Mereka tidak mengakui aku dan Enma. Tapi Cameron mendukungku. Padahal aku tahu dia juga sudah jatuh hati pada Hime semenjak berpisah dengan gadis yang dulu dicintainya. Namun menjadi seorang orangtua tunggal, terlebih aku juga ditolak dengan orangtua sendiri dan orangtua Hime, semua begitu berat. Aku kerja banting tulang berusaha menjadi seorang yang sukses terlepas dari usiaku yang baru awal 15 tahun. Cameron yang lebih sering merawat Enma karena masalah perusahaannya bisa ditangani banyak orang. Aku juga mendengar kabar kalau masa depannya sebagai calon pemimpin perusahaan ditolaknya. Diberikannya pada adik Cameron yang terpaut satu tahun. Oleh sebab itu Cameron memang lebih banyak memiliki waktu untuk mengurus Enma."

Cozart menarik napas, "Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Giotto."

Tsuna menegapkan punggungnya, tertarik mendengar kisah selanjutnya.

"Saat itu aku kerja banting tulang menghidupi keluargaku. Enma kuserahkan pada Cameron dan keluarga kakak perempuannya. Setiap malam aku berkunjung ke rumah Cameron untuk menemui Enma. Pulang dari sana aku selalu berusaha mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya kulakukan bersama Enma tapi tidak sempat kulakukan di siang hari. Tidak jarang Enma menangis karena dia mungkin merasa kurang akrab denganku. Atau mungkin aku yang tidak terbiasa merawat bayi. Saat itulah aku tersadar, aku tidak bisa meneruskan pekerjaan kasarku seperti itu. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih mapan, semua untuk Enma."

"Dan saat itulah aku menemukanmu." Giotto memotong ucapan Enma, dia menepuk bahu Enma. memberikan senyuman kecil pada sahabatnya. Enma membalas tindakan Giotto serupa.

Setelah itu cerita kembali mengalir di tengah-tengah ruangan. Cozart dengan perlahan menjelaskan susunan peristiwa ketika Giotto menemukannya di makam Hime suatu sore secara tidak sengaja. Dari sanalah berasal Cozart Simon yang sekarang. Dari sanalah keluarga mafia Simon bermula. Dari sanalah Tsuna sadar... bagaimana caranya Giotto jatuh hati pada Cozart.

-000-

Suatu sore musim semi, peringatan lima bulan Hime meninggal, Cozart terduduk meratapi makam Hime dengan pancang salib yang ditancapkan. Angin musim semi yang hangat menerpa rambut Cozart. Menyadari rambutnya semakin berantakan, Cozart mengenakan topinya. Dia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Udara malam yang mulai datang menembus kain pakaiannya terasa menggigit kulit. Cozart menghela napas, hidung dan pipinya memerah. Sama seperti matanya yang sudah bengkak.

Sepi.

Cozart sangat merindukan Hime. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena orang yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa kembali hidup. Memang dia berusaha keras agar tidak menjadi sosok ayah yang lembek. Tapi Cozart baru berusia 15 tahun. Saat di mana dia masih meminta bimbingan dari orangtuanya. Namun kini Cozart tidak lagi memiliki orangtua. Mereka sudah membuang Cozart semenjak dia menghamili Hime.

Memang Cozart adalah salah satu contoh nyata sebagai remaja yang lebih cepat dewasa karena lingkungan tempat tinggal dan pergaulannya. Tapi di satu sisi, batinnya belum bisa seratus persen menghadapi semua ini.

"Orang yang kamu kasihi kah yang terbaring di sana?"

Nada suara yang begitu tenang dan lembut. Mirip seperti cara Hime berbicara. Cozart menengokkan kepalanya, menangkap sepasang bola mata biru sejernih langit musim panas yang berjarak darinya. Seorang pemuda. Kemungkinan sebaya dengan Cozart. Seketika itu Cozart merasa pemuda itu telah mengalami setidaknya hal yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemalangan.

Cozart mengangguk, memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Sambil menatap makam Hime dan menggaruk lututnya, Cozart membalikkan pertanyaan yang sama pada pemuda itu, "Mengunjungi orang yang kamu kasihi juga?"

Pemuda itu diam sesaat kemudian menggeleng, "Sebaliknya. Orang yang sangat kubenci. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa lepas darinya. Mungkin aku menyayanginya, mungkin aku membencinya."

Jawaban abstrak yang didapat Cozart membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Cozart bergeser sedikit dan menyediakan tempat bagi pemuda itu untuk duduk. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Cozart. Cozart menawarkan pemuda itu satu cerita. Tentangnya dan Hime. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kebetulan dia memiliki waktu untuk berbagi bersama dengan Cozart. Cozart memulai kisahnya, menceritakan perlahan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Hime. Ketika selesai, tidak disangkanya pemuda itu sudah menangis. Saat itulah Cozart kembali meneteskan air mata. Tapi entah mengapa air mata itu tidak terasa berat lagi. Air mata yang keluar tidak lagi terasa sakit. Mungkin karena ada orang yang bersamanya. Mungkin karena akhirnya Cozart menemukan seseorang yang bisa berbagi bersamanya.

Namanya Giotto. Cozart berkenalan dengannya sekembalinya dari pemakaman umum tempat Hime tertidur untuk selamanya. Sejak saat itu mereka berteman. Menjadi sahabat. Begitu akrab dan dekat. Lama-lama Cozart tidak lagi menitipkan Enma kepada Cameron, dia menitipkannya pada Giotto. Entah kenapa. Enma tampak senang, bayi mungil itu lebih sering tersenyum belakangan. Enma terlihat cocok dengan Giotto. Dan Cozart sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Giotto kemudian menawarkan Enma untuk bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan Giotto. Memulai organisasi mafia. Awalnya Cozart tidak menduga orang yang tampak begitu bersih seperti Giotto ingin memulai organisasi seperti itu. Tapi memang mafia adalah sebuah organisasi yang memiliki dua mata pedang. Satunya baik dan satunya buruk. Tergantung bagaimana seorang pemimpin memimpin keluarganya. Dia bisa sukses seperti keluarga Nero yang dipimpin ayah Hime. Atau hanya sekedar menggembar-gemborkan nama padahal tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Cozart menengok ke arah ranjang bayi tempat Enma terbaring. Terdengar napas tidur Enma yang begitu tenang. Napas itu menggema dalam tubuh Cozart. Cozart membalikkan pandangannya kepada Giotto kemudian menerima tawaran yang diberikannya.

-000-

Tidak ada yang spesial dari pertemuannya dengan Giotto. Begitu pikir Tsuna. Tapi itu hanya dalam pandangan Cozart saja. Tsuna entah mengapa bisa menangkap bahwa perhatian Giotto begitu tercurahkan pada Cozart dan dia tidak segan-segan menunjukkan seluruh pengorbanannya untuk Cozart. Tsuna mengerti tapi juga tidak mengerti kenapa Giotto bisa jatuh hati pada Cozart. Memang dalam hal jatuh cinta tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti bukan? Yang diketahui adalah kita menyadari kalau ternyata kita sudah mencintai orang lain itu.

Cozart melanjutkan ceritanya. Perlahan dia membangun keluarga Simon dengan bantuan Giotto. Mengumpulkan orang-orang yang mau memberikan kekuatannya untuk mendukung Cozart. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, setelah Cozart siap untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya bersama keluarganya yang baru, saat itulah semua remuk dan hancur. Malam pesta dilantiknya Cozart menjadi Simon Primo, Enma diculik. Diculik oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Cameron. Tanpa alasan yang Cozart mengerti.

Cameron dan Enma kemudian menghilang dari daratan Italia. Sejauh apapun usaha Cozart melacak keberadaan keduanya, semua tidak membuahkan hasil. Saat itulah Giotto tidak meninggalkan sisi Cozart. Membantu Cozart menemukan kembali buah hatinya yang kala itu sudah terpisahkan selama lima tahun dari dekapan Cozart. Giotto membawa berita yang membuat Cozart melonjak bahagia. Karena akhirnya dia mengetahui di mana keberadaan Cameron dan Enma. Keduanya berada di Jepang, negara asal ibu Hime.

Namun hanya sebatas itu saja yang diketahui Giotto. Selanjutnya Cozart harus mencari keduanya lagi di daratan Jepang yang luas. Cozart tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk mencari Cameron dan Enma. Karena yang mengenal wajah keduanya hanya Cozart dan Giotto. Berusaha memberikan gambaran pun tidak memberikan hasil yang memuaskan. Begitu sulit mencari dua orang di negara orang lain.

Kesulitan yang dihadapi Cozart dan Giotto begitu banyak. Sebagai orang barat, mereka tidak diterima di negara yang masih tertutup pada budaya asing seperti Jepang. Tidak jarang mereka diintimidasi oleh orang lokal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kesulitan bahasa karena terkadang Asari tidak bisa menemani keduanya mencari keberadaan anak dan sahabat Cozart itu. Belum lagi masa tinggal yang singkat dalam setiap kunjungan. Sulit menemukan keduanya.

Namun alasan yang utama bukan hal itu. Yang utama adalah, selama lima tahun itu, Cozart belum pernah melihat rupa Enma sekalipun. Sosok yang tergambar dalam benaknya adalah Enma yang masih balita. Cozart tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Enma yang berusia satu, dua, tiga, empat dan lima tahun. Tidak tahu seperti apa rupa wajah anaknya. Tidak tahu sudah setinggi apa anaknya sekarang. Tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan anaknya sekarang; apakah dia sehat atau yang terburuk, sudah meninggal.

Berkali-kali Cozart terjepit di antara putus asa dan usaha. Namun keputusan akhirnya, dia tidak pernah menyerah. Di tahun kesepuluh setelah Enma dan Cameron menghilang, akhirnya usahanya membawakan hasil. Giotto berhasil menemukan kota-kota yang pernah disinggahi Cameron dan Enma. Kabar keduanya masih hidup pun terdengar. Saat itu keduanya tinggal di Edo. Lutut Cozart lemas mendengar kabar tersebut. Cozart menangis, meringkuk di atas lantai karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan anaknya.

Saat Cozart dan Giotto berkunjung ke Edo, mereka akhirnya menemukan Cameron di sana. Mabuk di sebuah kedai di distrik hiburan. Cozart tanpa sadar meninju Cameron keras. Menyuruhnya menunjukkan jalan ke rumah tempat dia tinggal bersama Enma. Di tengah sepinya malam hari, di pinggiran kota Edo, sebuah gubuk di pinggir sungai tampak dari jauh. Gubuk itu gelap. Cozart menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin berpikir seperti apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Dia lari lebih dulu dan membuka pintu gubuk itu.

Gelap. Lembap. Tericum bau busuk, asam, tidak mengenakkan sama sekali. Di tengah-tengah ruangan gubuk itulah terbaring tubuh mungil seorang bocah laki-laki. Berambut merah kusam. Merahnya sama seperti rambut merah Cozart. Cozart dengan lemah melangkah maju mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Cozart membalikkan tubuh mungil itu untuk melihat wajah anak kecil berambut merah itu.

Jantungnya serasa ditimpuk dengan martil keras-keras. Air mata segera membasahi wajahnya. Erangan kekesalan dan kesedihan tertumpahkan. Anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Enma-nya, terbaring begitu lemah seperti rangka manusia. Tidak tampak sehat. Tampak begitu lemah dan penyakitan. Saat itu Cozart juga baru menyadari seluruh tubuh Enma penuh luka dan memar. Tubuhnya terlihat hanya terdiri dari tulang yang terlapisi kulit. Hanya itu.

Cozart segera keluar dari gubuk, mendapati Giotto dan Cameron berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Cozart segera berlari ke arah Cameron dan kembali meninju laki-laki itu. Memukul laki-laki itu secara membabibuta. Tidak sadar diri. Giotto berusaha sekuat tenaga melerai mereka. Giotto memasuki gubuk dan terkejut melihat sosok anak kecil terbaring lemas di sana. Giotto menggendongnya dan berteriak kepada Cozart. Mengingatkan Cozart bahwa ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada memukul Cameron.

Cozart tersadar. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tubuh Cameron. Kemudian bersama Giotto, mereka berlari mencari tempat berobat terdekat. Kesulitannya adalah tidak ada rumah sakit di Jepang. Yang ada hanya tempat-tempat berobat dengan dokter yang kebanyakan sudah tertidur di malam hari. Namun akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan satu tempat dan meminta dokter di sana untuk memeriksa Enma. Penanganan yang dilakukan sesegera mungkin membuat Cozart membuang napas lega.

Selama beberapa saat dia bersama Giotto tinggal di tempat itu, menunggu dokter selesai mengobati Enma. Ketika pagi datang, ketika Enma telah selesai diperiksa, ketika akhirnya Cozart diperbolehkan menemui Enma, Cozart kembali menangis. Anaknya selama sepuluh tahun ini ternyata telah mengalami hal buruk yang tidak pernah diduganya. Cozart bertekad akan segera membawa Enma kembali ke Italia. Namun seakan keberuntungan tidak bersamanya, segerombolan petugas datang dan meminta Cozart bersama Giotto untuk mengikuti mereka ke kantor keamanan terdekat.

Keduanya tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Ketika sampai di kantor itu, di sana ada Cameron dan beberapa orang lokal yang tidak diketahui Cozart dan Giotto. Mereka berdebat beberapa saat dan akhirnya Cozart mengerti bahwa orang lokal itu adalah pemilik kedai tempat Cozart dan Giotto datang kemarin. Ketika Cozart meninju Cameron, ternyata semua itu membawa kerugian bagi pemilik kedai. Pemilik kedai itu meminta ganti rugi. Semua terasa begitu menyulitkan. Padahal baru saja Cozart ingin bereuni dengan buah hatinya. Kenapa orang Jepang begitu sulit diajak kerja sama dan begitu menyebalkan? Hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Cozart begitu benci dengan keadaan itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga ditahan semalaman di kantor itu. Cozart tidak henti-hentinya menyumpah serapahi semua orang yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Enma. Giotto hanya bisa diam melihat Cozart. Sesekali menenangkannya namun tidak berbuah banyak. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ternyata Cameron kabur dari tempat itu. Ketika esoknya mereka dikeluarkan, para petugas pun terkejut karena Cameron sudah menghilang dari sel tahanannya. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Cozart dan Giotto segera berlari menuju tempat Enma dirawat, hanya untuk menemui kenyataan bahwa Enma sudah tidak lagi ada di sana. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya sudah datang menjemput Enma kemarin malam. Terbawa arus amarah yang begitu meledak-ledak, Cozart berlari menuju rumah mungil Cameron di pinggir sungai. Tapi di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang tinggal. Cameron menghilang. Begitu pula anaknya, Enma. Kembali menghilang lagi. Pergi jauh ke tempat yang tidak diketahui Cozart.

Bukan Cozart tidak berusaha mencari ke daerah sekitar, dia sudah dan tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan anak dan temannya itu. Bertanya pada orang lokal dengan aksen yang aneh hanya membuat orang-orang menggelengkan kepalanya pada Cozart dan Giotto. Tidak ada yang mau membantu mereka. Meskipun bahasa Jepang Giotto lebih baik daripada Cozart, tapi penampilannya membuat semua orang menjauhi dia. Hingga akhirnya masa tinggal mereka di Jepang pun habis. Terpaksa kembali ke Italia dan meninggalkan semua harapan mereka.

Setelah itu pun di Italia Cozart dan Giotto masih sama-sama mencari keberadaan Enma. Tapi tidak berhasil. Dari kabar yang mereka dengar adalah kaitannya dengan pelelangan budak dari Asia. Mengingat hidup Enma di tangan Cameron belum tentu baik, Cozart dan Giotto memusatkan perhatian mereka ke dalam pelelangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan Enma. Terjual ke tangan orang lain.

-000-

"Aku... tidak tahu apa yang dialami anakku selama ini. Tapi penderitaannya pasti lebih besar dariku... dia masih begitu kecil..."

Mata Cozart kembali berair. Tangannya mengusap bola matanya yang sudah membengkak. Tsuna tidak sadar kalau dia juga sudah banjir air mata. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang tahu terpisah dari keluarga adalah satu hal yang begitu menyedihkan. Seperti yang dialami Tsuna. Meskipun nasib Tsuna tidak separah Enma, tapi tetap saja, setiap anak yang terpisah dari orangtuanya, pasti merasakan kepedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"Tsunayoshi, kumohon, hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini. Katakan pada Enma kalau aku adalah ayahnya dan begitu ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi biarlah aku yang menceritakan sisanya. Kamu cukup memberitahu satu hal itu saja. Kumohon."

Kalau ada orang yang sudah mengatakan 'hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku' rasanya tidak bisa menolak. Terlebih Tsuna bukan seorang yang tega, tidak mau membantu ayah dan anak yang sudah terpisah selama belasan tahun. Tsuna segera mengangguk, memberikan jawaban yang paling ingin didengar Cozart seumur hidupnya.

Namun memberitahu sebuah kabar besar seperti itu tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Tsuna bingung. Semakin lama dia berpikir bagaimana cara menerangkan segala cerita Cozart kepada Enma, semakin tidak ketemu jalan keluarnya. Bukankah sebaiknya sebagai ayah kandungnya Cozart langsung memberitahu Enma kejadian sebenarnya? Mengapa harus dengan perantara Tsuna?

Cozart bilang karena Enma hanya percaya pada Tsuna. Tapi urusan siapa lahir dari siapa seharusnya dibicarakan langsung dengan Enma, bukan dengan Tsuna.

Keluar dari ruang kerja Giotto, Tsuna melangkah tanpa arah. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari ruangan itu. Mengarahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang begitu megah, melintasi ruang aula yang besar, ketika hendak memasuki lorong kamar tamu, Tsuna berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

Kemegahan yang terpantul dari bola matanya terlihat begitu indah. Namun Tsuna tidak menyukainya. Ada rasa kesepian yang sedih tinggal di dadanya. Bukan kemegahan ini yang diinginkan Tsuna. Tsuna hanya ingin...

Detik itu di kepalanya melintas bayangan keluarganya di Jepang. Terutama adiknya, Fuuta. Fuuta.

Seketika mata Tsuna terasa berat. Air menggenang di sudut matanya. Dia begitu merindukan keluarganya.

Baiklah kalau itu kemauan Giotto dan Cozart dan semua anak buah mereka. Kalau mereka memercayakan Tsuna, maka Tsuna akan melakukan apa yang mereka minta. Terlebih imbalan dari Giotto masih dipegangnya. Seselesai semua hal ini, dia akan kembali ke Jepang. Giotto akan memastikan keselamatannya. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain berkumpul dengan keluarganya sendiri, bukan? Maka itu Tsuna yakin, Enma pun pasti akan merasa senang kalau berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya.

-000-

Tsuna mengetuk pintu kamar Enma. Berdiri mematung menunggu Enma membukakan pintu. Dari balik balok kayu yang tinggi itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Langkahnya terburu-buru namun suaranya pelan. Langkah khas Enma. entah kenapa Tsuna menyukai hal itu. Entah sejak kapan. Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok Enma dari dalam. Matanya bercahaya dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Tsuna berdiri di sana. Tsuna masuk ke dalam kamar Enma sambil tersenyum. Emna menutup pintu sambil bertanya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Tsuna dipanggil Giotto.

Saat itu Tsuna bergidik mendengar pertanyaan Enma. tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman, "Membicarakan satu hal... menyangkut dirimu."

"Aku?"

Tsuna terduduk di sudut ranjang Enma. memerhatikan kedua bola mata sahabatnya (meski mereka sudah berciuman, tapi Tsuna masih memakai kata sahabat untuk mendefinisikan hubungan mereka). Jantung Tsuna berdegup tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa. Mulutnya ragu mengeluarkan berita yang tertanam di otaknya. Tapi dia harus menceritakan hal itu pada Enma, bukan? karena ini menyangkut soal keluarganya, soal diri Enma pribadi, soal ayah kandungnya—

"Aku bertemu dengan ayah kandungmu."

Kalimat itu melompat keluar dari balik mulut Tsuna mentah-mentah. Seketika ruangan terasa kaku. Menghilangkan suasana hangat yang biasa menyebar dalam kamar Enma. Tsuna menghindari pandangan mata Enma. Memfokuskan matanya ke lantai di bawah kakinya. Jemari kaki Tsuna saling beradu. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dalam ketidaknyamanan itu.

"Di mana?"

Enma akhirnya bersuara, memancing perhatian Tsuna.

"... dia orang yang kita tahu," Tsuna menghela napas. Mengapa menyebutkan namanya saja terasa sulit? "tadi kita sudah bertemu... dan aku dipanggil Primo untuk membicarakan tentang dirimu dan ayahmu tadi..."

"Siapa dia?"

Tanpa disadarinya, Enma sudah berdiri di depan Tsuna. Menunduk menunggu Tsuna membalas tatapan matanya. Tsuna yang akhirnya sadar Enma berdiri di depannya segera mendongakkan kepala. Bertemu dengan tatapan mata Enma. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Tidak ada perasaan marah, namun tidak percaya itu begitu besar.

Tsuna menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Enma, "Cozart... Cozart Simon."

"Dia bilang... dia ingin bertemu denganmu setelah aku menceritakan hal ini padamu... aku hanya diminta untuk memberitahu kamu kalau dia ayah kandungmu... alasan di balik semua hal itu, Cozart, ayahmu bilang katanya dia yang akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku... aku diminta tolong seperti ini karena mereka tahu kita saling terbuka satu sama lain dan saling percaya pada masing-masing. Oleh karena itu mereka memintaku..." Tsuna menarik napas, "memintaku untuk memberitahukanmu soal ini."

Enma tidak menjawab. Melepaskan genggaman tangan Tsuna darinya dan beralih duduk di samping Tsuna. Tsuna memerhatikan Enma dari sudut matanya. Pandangan Enma kosong. Tidak ada ekspresi yang menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Dan kukira... selama ini aku lahir dari orang brengsek... ternyata aslinya lebih brengsek lagi..."

Tsuna terkejut mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Enma, "Bukan, Enma! Dia... tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Ayahmu... orang yang begitu baik. Ketika aku mendengarkan ceritanya, berulang kali kami sama-sama menangis. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia begitu ingin menemui kamu tapi sangat susah mencari keberadaanmu."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak menemui aku secara langsung, Tsuna-kun? Kenapa dia perlu orang lain, perlu kamu untuk menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku? Kenapa dia tidak menemui aku secara langsung dan menceritakannya padaku empat mata? Kenapa harus ada orang lain yang memberitahukan padaku kalau ayah kandungku akhirnya muncul? Ayah macam apa dia!"

"ENMA!"

Enma terkejut mendengar Tsuna berseru padanya. Pertama kalinya Tsuna menggunakan suara sekasar itu memanggil Enma. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuh Enma bergetar. Rasa takut mulai muncul dari hatinya. Suara Tsuna yang tadi mengingatkan Enma pada masa-masa di kediaman Zoser. Perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya di sana.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu tentang keluargamu. Meski ayahmu baru muncul sekarang. Bagaimanapun, karena ada dia dan ibumulah, kamu bisa ada di sampingku sekarang. Jadi jangan pernah... berkata buruk tentang keluargamu..."

Melihat ekspresi Tsuna saat itu, Enma teringat satu hal. Tsuna yang tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya. Enma tahu Tsuna begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Dia tidak akan menerima kalau ada orang yang tidak merindukan keluarganya setelah terpisah sekian lama.

"... maaf. Kamu benar, Tsuna-kun. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu..."

Enma menghela napas. Menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia merindukan keluarganya atau tidak, tapi jujur, Enma iri dengan Tsuna yang tahu kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluarga. Enma juga ingin mencicipinya.

"Baiklah... aku akan menemui dia seperti yang kamu katakan... dipikir-pikir, ternyata aku ingin melihat wajahnya selama ini..."

Tsuna melihat Enma membaringkan badannya sambil tersenyum. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Tsuna pun tersenyum pada Enma juga. Tsuna membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Enma. Mengunci jemari mereka dalam genggaman yang hangat.

"Maaf tadi aku berteriak padamu... pasti mengingatkanmu dengan kejadian tidak enak..."

"Um, tidak apa. Aku juga... ucapanku membuatmu tidak senang, kan? Maafkan aku."

Tsuna membelai rambut merah Enma. dia tersenyum pada Enma dan berbisik _tidak apa-apa_ di telinga Enma.

Entah kapan tangan Tsuna melingkar di pinggang Enma. Entah kapan Enma mengistirahatkan kepalanya di leher Tsuna. Entah kapan kedua kaki mereka saling terikat. Tsuna mencium kening Enma dan mempererat pelukan mereka. Tidak lama hingga keduanya jatuh tertidur.

-000-

Esok harinya semua berjalan seperti yang direncanakan Cozart dan Giotto. Enma dipertemukan dengan Cozart untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Di dalam ruang kerja Giotto, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Enma terlihat kaku. Masih belum merasa nyaman dengan situasi yang baru itu, namun Cozart segera memeluk anaknya erat-erat. Membelai kepala dan punggung mungil Enma. Enma yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan ayahnya. Mengamati kejadian itu, Tsuna tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Terharu atas apa yang dialami Enma. Tsuna bersyukur akhirnya Enma bisa menemukan orangtuanya yang asli dan bisa hidup bersama mulai sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Enma.

Giotto meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Tsuna. Mengusap bahu mungil Tsuna beberapa kali untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Tsuna menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum melihat Giotto dengan mata yang sembap dan hidung yang memerah. Giotto membalas senyuman itu kemudian membisikkan kalimat yang paling ingin didengar Tsuna:

"Janjiku memulangkanmu ke keluargamu tidak akan kuingkari. Begitu ada waktu, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke sana."

-000-

Enma menghabiskan sisa hari itu bersama Cozart. Berusaha menumbuhkan rasa kekeluargaan yang tertahan selama belasan tahun di antara mereka.

Dimulai dari Cozart menceritakan jati dirinya, soal Hime, ibu Enma. Kemudian soal Cameron, bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Giotto hingga akhirnya menjadi bos mafia keluarga Simon. Enma mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Tidak terlihat adanya kebohongan di mata Cozart. Enma percaya padanya itu bukan cerita buatan. Terlebih ketika Cozart menceritakan usahanya mencari Enma mati-matian di Edo. Begitu banyak rintangan yang dilaluinya untuk mengambil kembali buah hatinya. Sayangnya semua hal itu tidak berjalan lancar dan mereka baru bisa bertemu lagi sekarang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi di luar dugaan Enma, ternyata dia tertarik mendengar kisah hidup ayahnya. Entah dari mana lahir perasaan senang ketika dia mendengar suara Cozart bergema di telinganya.

Cozart meminta Enma untuk menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya di Jepang selama ini. Awalnya Enma merasa ragu untuk bercerita. Tapi bagaimanapun Cozart adalah ayah Enma. sebagai keluarga, dia harus menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya pada ayahnya, bukan?

Enma menggigit bibirnya sebelum mulai berbicara tentang kehidupannya di Jepang selama ini. Dimulai dari Cameron yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya namun tidak pernah mengurusnya. Alasannya karena Enma lahir, maka ibunya meninggalkan Cameron. Cameron sudah tidak tahan menjalani hidup tanpa Hime. Perlahan-lahan rasa benci itu timbul dari dalam hati Cameron. Dia tidak lagi mengurus Enma. mencari makan seorang diri, meminta-minta di pinggir jalan, menahan diri dari serangan yang dianggap sebagai ayah kandungnya ketika itu. Semua hal itu dialami Enma.

Ketika akhirnya datang orang yang bernama Genkishi bersama Byakuran dalam kehidupannya, membawa setumpuk uang untuk ayahnya dan mengangkat Enma sebagai anak, dikiranya penderitaannya akan berakhir, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Enma mengalami kejadian yang lebih buruk. Dia memang diberi makan oleh Byakuran tapi makanan itu tidak terlihat sehat. Enma sudah lupa jelasnya kehidupan selama beberapa bulan yang dialaminya di tempat Byakuran. Yang diingatnya hanya ketika Tsuna datang dalam kehidupannya dan mulai berteman dengan Enma. Cozart melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya ketika itu. Terlihat lebih bersemangat dan bercahaya. Sorot mata Enma melembut dan Enma lebih banyak tersenyum ketika bercerita tentang Tsuna. Cozart ikut tersenyum melihat anaknya terkesan bahagia bercerita tentang sahabatnya itu.

Enma mengaku bahwa dia sudah disodomi oleh Zoser berkali-kali di kediaman orang itu. Selain itu Enma masih mendapat kekerasan dari Zoser. Berulang kali dia dicambuk, ditampar, diikat, dicakar, segala bentuk kekerasan lainnya yang begitu banyak. Hingga Enma tidak bisa mengingat lagi secara jelas. Hingga Enma tidak bisa lagi berbicara. Hingga Enma tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara hidup dan mati. Keadaannya serupa, tidak, bahkan lebih parah daripada ketika dia di tempat Cameron dan Byakuran. Tapi lagi-lagi Tsuna kembali padanya. Menolongnya sekali lagi. Dan bukan hanya raga Enma saja yang dibantu Tsuna untuk segera sembuh. Tapi juga hatinya. Pikirannya. Enma tahu dia berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Tsuna. Meski dia tidak bisa menyebutkan di mana letak perubahan itu, tapi Enma sadar. Sedikit-sedikit ada perubahan dari dalam dirinya karena pengaruh Tsuna.

Enma juga berkata jujur pada Cozart kalau dia sempat tidak menyukai Cozart karena prasangka-prasangka buruk yang dimilikinya. Terlebih ketika dia tahu kalau Cozart adalah ayah kandungnya namun tidak mau langsung bertemu dengan Enma, malam menemui Tsuna lebih dulu. Tapi setelah mendengar semua pengakuan Cozart, rasanya segala rasa benci itu terhapuskan. Sekarang hanya tinggal perasaan lega dalam hati Enma.

Cozart menepuk kepala Enma dengan lembut. Sekali. Dua kali. Hingga akhirnya tepukan itu beralih menjadi belaian. Cozart langsung memeluk anaknya. Dan entah kenapa tangisan itu keluar begitu saja dari mata keduanya. Cozart menangis. Enma menangis. Bisikan maaf teralir di antara mereka berdua. Berulang kali kata _aku merindukanmu_ dan _syukurlah_ dan _aku menyayangimu_ terucap dari mulut Cozart. _Maaf aku tidak bisa lebih cepat menemuimu. Penyesalanku satu-satunya yang begitu besar._

Enma mengangguk dalam pelukan Cozart, berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan ayahnya dan juga meminta maaf karena prasangkanya dan sempat membencinya. Tapi semua hal itu akhirnya membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Memahami dan dipahami, memaafkan dan dimaafkan, menerima dan diterima, bukankah itu hal yang wajar dimiliki dalam sebuah ikatan keluarga? Karena siapa lagi yang akan memahami, memaafkan dan menerima kalau bukan oleh anggota keluarga sendiri?

Dari jauh Tsuna bersama Giotto mengamati kejadian di gazebo itu. Sekarang Enma dan Cozart terlihat tertawa bersama. Menghapus bekas air mata mereka. Tsuna tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu mau dipeluk ayahmu, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "Mau."

"Kamu mau mendengar suara ibumu, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "Mau..."

"... kamu mau bertemu dengan keluargamu, Tsunayoshi?"

Bibir Tsuna bergetar. Jemari tangannya mengepal kencang. Kepalanya tertunduk, "Ya... aku mau." _Sangat_.

"Kalau begitu, persiapkan hatimu dan jangan bersedih ketika meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku akan memulangkanmu akhir minggu ini."

-000-

Malam itu Enma tidak tidur bersama Tsuna seperti selama ini. Dia beralih ke kamar Cozart dan Tsuna memahami hal itu. Meskipun mereka remaja, tapi masa kanak-kanak bagi Enma telah dirampas sejak dulu. Dan kini dia hanya ingin menikmati dan meminta kembali hak yang seharusnya dirasakannya ketika masih kecil.

Tsuna tidak tidur malam itu. Terbaring di atas ranjangnya dan memandangi langit-langit berwarna biru kelabu. Tarikan napasnya pelan namun hembusannya terdengar jelas ketika Tsuna menutup mata. Ketika Tsuna membuka matanya lagi, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai menghitung dengan jari. Hari ini hari Rabu. 'Akhir minggu' yang diberi tahu Giotto hanya tersisa empat hari lagi. Dalam empat hari ini, apa yang harus dipersiapkan Tsuna untuk kembali ke Jepang?

Dia tidak membawa apapun kecuali dirinya ketika datang ke Mesir. Dan apa yang ingin dibawanya kembali ketika ke Jepang? Tidak mungkin cindera mata, di Mesir hanya ada kenangan buruk. Yang baik baginya hanyalah orang-orang Vongola. Dan tidak ada tanda mata yang bisa mengimbangi kebaikan mereka semua terhadap Tsuna. Tsuna kembali menutup matanya. Besok, hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah memberitahu Enma bahwa dia akan kembali ke Jepang.

-000-

"Kamu kembali ke Jepang?"

Enma menatap Tsuna dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Pagi itu mereka baru saja selesai sarapan dan Cozart sudah pergi mengurus pekerjaannya. Menginggalkan Enma dan Tsuna di ruang makan berdua saja. Tsuna tidak luput menceritakan tentang janjinya bersama Giotto. Juga pengakuannya betapa dia ingin menemui keluarganya seperti Enma yang kini sudah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya. Tsuna ingin merasakan kehangatan seperti itu lagi. Kehangatan yang dulu setiap hari dirasakannya setiap dia terbangun di pagi hari, mencium aroma masakan ibunya dan tertidur di malam hari dalam cerita ayahnya, serta pelukan adiknya ketika Tsuna merasa sedih.

"Ya. Aku mau pulang. Primo menjanjikanku hal itu."

Enma kehilangan kata-kata. Dia senang kalau Tsuna merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya, tapi, "Lalu... bagaimana dengan... kita?"

Tsuna tersentak. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyadari hal itu. Pulang ke Jepang berarti bertemu dengan keluarganya dan meninggalkan Mesir. Meninggalkan Vongola. Meninggalkan... apakah dia harus meninggalkan Enma?

Giotto dan Cozart orang Italia, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan kembali ke tanah air mereka. Giotto akan membawa seluruh anak buahnya dan Cozart juga. Tapi kini... ada anaknya. Ada Enma. Dan itu berarti Enma akan ikut orangtuanya, bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan... kita...?"

Tsuna sendiri mempertanyakan hal itu. Benar. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Berpisah begitu saja dan perlahan-lahan melupakan satu sama lain karena, hei, siapa yang sanggup membiayai pertemuan mereka berdua yang terpisah antara Jepang dan Italia?

Enma berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Berdiri tepat di depannya. Tsuna yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Enma membuatnya terpaksa melihat ke atas. Ekspresi wajahnya cemas. Tsuna juga begitu. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Aku tidak tahu..." Tsuna menjawab jujur sambil melihat mata Enma. Mereka sama-sama mengerutkan alis masing-masing. Enma meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Tsuna. Perlahan-lahan Enma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu..."

Mata Tsuna melebar. Bibirnya terpisah. Seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Tangan Tsuna mengejang. Enma menyadari hal itu tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Tsuna.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu."

Jemari Enma melingkar di tengkuk Tsuna, kening mereka saling beradu, poni menyapu satu sama lain. Hembusan napas terasa di pipi masing-masing. Mereka begitu dekat hingga Enma bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Tsuna dan denyut nadinya yang berdetak.

Enma masih belum memutuskan pandangannya dalam bola amta Tsuna. Seperti berbisik dia kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bagai mantra.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudut bibirnya bergetar. Saat itulah Tsuna menghindari pandangan mata Enma. Tsuna melepaskan lengan Enma yang melekat di tubuhnya, "Aku ingin bertemu keluargaku,"

Setelah beberapa saat terlihat berpikir, Tsuna kembali memandang Enma, "seperti kamu bertemu dengan ayahmu, Enma."

Dengan kalimat itu Enma bungkam. Diam melihat mata Tsuna yang tanpa ragu menatapnya. Diam melihat Tsuna yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Enma dan perlahan melangkah menjauh dari Enma. suara langkah kaki Tsuna sayup-sayup terdengar di balik telinga Enma. Jauh. Semakin jauh. Yang disadari Enma hanya ketika pintu ruang makan ditutup dan ternyata dia berdiri seorang diri di sana.

-000-

Berita kepulangan Tsuna segera menyebar di kediaman Vongola. Para _mafioso_ bergantian mengunjungi Tsuna di kamarnya. Kebanyakan yang dekat dengan Tsuna, tapi ada juga beberapa yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu tetap mengunjungi Tsuna dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya.

Yang paling heboh kemungkinan Gokudera. Gokudera menangis, bahkan sampai meraung ketika tahu dia harus berpisah dengan Tsuna, karena, bagaimanapun Gokudera sudah menganggap Tsuna sebagai bagian dari Vongola. Terlebih karena penampilannya yang mirip Primo yang begitu dikagumi Gokudera. Tsuna hanya bisa menepuk punggung Gokudera, berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

Lain dengan Yamamoto. Yamamoto turut sedih karena Tsuna akan pulang. Tapi Yamamoto menghormati pilihan Tsuna dan memang seharusnya tempat Tsuna di Jepang, di tengah keluarga yang sudah menantinya selama ini. Yamamoto hanya berharap suatu saat nanti mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Tsuna mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yamamoto seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hibari tidak datang. Seperti yang Tsuna duga. Yang mengunjungi Tsuna sisanya adalah Reborn, Irie dan Spanner. Dino, salah satu rekan kerja Giotto yang dikenal Tsuna juga belakangan mengunjunginya bersama Uni. Di luar dugaan ternyata Dinolah yang membeli Kyoko, Haru dan Chrome, tiga teman Tsuna yang juga mengalami nasib sama, dijadikan budak oleh Byakuran. Dino juga berencana memulangkan ketiga gadis itu ke tanah air mereka karena memang Jepang adalah tempat tinggal mereka, bukan di Italia ataupun Mesir.

Tsuna merasa senang mendengar berita itu. Berarti dia punya teman perjalanan.

Persiapan yang dilakukan Tsuna tidak banyak karena dia tidak membawa satu barang pun dari Jepang ke Mesir. Yang dibawanya hanyalah dirinya saja. pulang pun Tsuna juga hanya akan membawa dirinya.

Namun di satu sisi hatinya masih terasa berat. Ada yang belum terlengkapi. Ada yang kurang.

Belakangan Tsuna tidak mau mengakui kalau itu adalah Enma yang sudah tidak lagi berada di sisinya. Sudah dua hari dia terpisah dari Enma. Saling menghindar satu sama lain atau tidak, Tsuna tidak tahu. Yang pasti dua hari ini Tsuna tidak pernah menangkap sosok mungil Enma. tidak lagi mendengar langkah kakinya yang pelan, tidak lagi melihat bola mata Enma dan tidak merasakan hangat tubuh Enma di atas ranjangnya.

-000-

Sore terakhir di Mesir, Tsuna terduduk di gazebo halaman belakang. Menikmati angin yang mulai berembus sejuk, tidak lagi panas. Sambil menutup mata Tsuna bisa mendengar suara daun pepohonan yang saling beradu diterpa angin. Mendengar suara burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon dan... langkah kaki seseorang.

"Kamu tidak sedang tidur kan, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna membuka kedua kelopak matanya, melihat Giotto berdiri di tiang gazebo sambil memandanginya dengan senyuman di bibir. Tsuna tersenyum dan membalas pertanyaan Giotto, "Tidak, Primo. Aku hanya menikmati angin sore saja."

Tsuna bergeser sedikit, menyediakan tempat bagi Giotto untuk duduk. Giotto berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Sudah siap meninggalkan Mesir dan kembali ke Jepang?"

Tsuna berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Hm... entahlah. Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah, ibu dan Fuuta tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku merasa ada yang belum sempurna... rasanya ada yang tertinggalkan."

Tsuna tahu sebetulnya bukan 'rasanya ada yang tertinggalkan', tapi memang ada yang tertinggalkan.

"Enma?"

Dan jawaban Giotto menancap tepat di dada Tsuna. Benar.

"Ya... dan rasanya... sedih juga meninggalkan teman-teman di sini."

"Perpisahan itu wajar terjadi, Tsunayoshi."

Hm. Tsuna bergumam di tenggorokannya. Itu, dia sudah tahu. Tapi entahlah perasaan apa yang kini tinggal di hatinya.

"Mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita dariku?" Giotto melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk. Penasaran dengan cerita Giotto.

Giotto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik kemeja putihnya. Rantai putih dengan bandul kotak kaca. Begitu cantik. Bandulnya bercahaya terkena sinar matahari sore. Tsuna terlihat kagum ketika melihat warna pelangi samar terbentuk di kaca itu.

"Dulu aku punya seorang sahabat," Giotto memulai ceritanya sambil mengamati kalung itu, "orangnya baik dan ramah, sedikit mirip denganmu. Hanya saja dia lebih dewasa darimu."

Tsuna memukul pelan lengan Giotto, Giotto tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Tsuna. Entah kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini, Tsuna tidak tahu. Tapi Giotto membiarkarkan perlakuan Tsuna padanya, oleh karena itu Tsuna juga tidak banyak bertanya.

"Tapi semenjak aku menjadi anggota mafia, dia berubah. Sikapnya menjadi dingin padaku. Berulang kali dia marah padaku karena aku berhasil menjadi Vongola Primo dan dia... dia tidak menjadi apa-apa. Berkali-kali kujelaskan padanya kalau aku ingin menukarkan titel ini padanya. Jujur, sesungguhnya aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi Vongola Primo. Pada masa itu semuanya masih kacau dan semua administrasi terbengkalai, aku tidak mau menjadi pemimpin keluarga mafia ketika itu."

"Oh, jangan bilang kemudian dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggulingkan Primo, dari jabatan Primo?"

"Benar." Giotto tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup pada Tsuna, "Dia merencanakan satu hal untuk mencelakai aku. Tapi kemudian semua itu berbalik padanya karena aku mengalahkannya. Kamu mungkin tidak suka mendengar hal ini, tapi aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri setelah itu."

Tsuna terkejut. Tidak menduga kalimat itu keluar tanpa ragu dari mulut Giotto.

"Dia berhasil membuat kecelakaan beruntun di jalan besar, mengakibatkan beberapa anggota keluarga meninggal, masyarakat lokal terluka parah dan ada yang meninggal juga. Suasana begitu kacau dan ketika melihat dia berdiri di depan kendaraan yang kutumpangi sambil tertawa melihat kekacauan itu, aku gelap mata. Aku masih ingat ekspresinya ketika melihatku berdiri di depannya masih hidup, dengan beberapa luka menyayat kulitku, darah menetes dari tangan dan kepalaku... entah kenapa dia berseru ketakutan. Padahal itu kesempatan yang baik untuk membunuhku, bukan? Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya karena aku gelap mata."

Giotto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Masih memandangi kalung itu.

"Dia orang pertama yang kubunuh karena aku merasa begitu marah padanya. Begitu benci padanya karena dia sudah mengakibatkan kekacauan besar dan membuatku sadar bahwa apa yang kulakukan padanya begitu kejam. Aku tersadar sudah membunuh temanku sendiri. Tapi anehnya saat itu aku tidak menyesal. Yang ditinggalkannya adalah kalung ini."

Giotto mengeluarkan kalung itu dari lingkaran lehernya. Menunjukkannya pada Tsuna dan membiarkan Tsuna memegang kalung itu.

"Aku mengambilnya begitu saja dari lehernya tanpa sadar. Ketika pemakaman sudah berlalu, semuanya sudah berlalu, aku baru sadar kalau kalung itu tersimpan dalam saku celanaku. Berulang kali aku melihat kalung itu setiap malam. Hingga pikiranku menjadi dingin. Menjadi beku. Kalung itu menyimpan seluruh kenanganku pada temanku itu. Saat di mana akhirnya aku merasakan penyesalan. Saat akhirnya aku sadar aku begitu merindukannya. Saat akhirnya aku sadar aku ingin bertemu dan mendengar suaranya lagi, tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil terwujud."

Tsuna memerhatikan ekspresi Giotto. Begitu tenang namun ada rasa rindu yang terpendam berenang dalam bola matanya.

"Kalung ini seperti refleksi yang menyimpan kebekuan hatiku. Kebengisan yang pernah kulakukan. Tindakan jahat lainnya yang kulakukan membabi buta. Dan kalung ini juga menyimpan seluruh perasaanku ketika aku melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dan tidak ingin kulakukan. Butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa menerima dan menyesali perbuatanku, mulai berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik sebisaku. Dan tanpa kusadari, kalung ini sudah jadi semacam pertanda bagiku."

"Untuk Primo menyimpan seluruh perasaan Primo?" Tsuna bertanya.

Giotto mengangguk, "Dan agar aku bisa merefleksikan dari apa yang telah kuperbuat supaya aku tidak menyesal untuk kedua kalinya lagi."

Sesuatu dalam Tsuna seperti tersadar ketika Giotto mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir tadi. Ada yang menggerakkan hatinya untuk segera bertindak.

"Tsunayoshi, besok kamu akan kembali ke rumahmu, tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi selama ini. Tempat kamu kembali seharusnya. Tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal, apapun yang kamu tinggalkan di sini, jangan sampai di kemudian hari itu menjadi penyesalanmu. Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti yang pernah kulakukan, Tsunayoshi."

Giotto menepuk kepala Tsuna, memandang pemuda belia itu dengan penuh kasih, "Nah, bukankah seharusnya ada hal yang kamu lakukan sekarang sebelum kamu menyesal?"

Tsuna tersadar. Dia membalas senyuman Giotto dan berterima kasih pada pria itu. Sesaat sebelum beranjak dari gazebo, Tsuna membalikkan badannya dan menatap Giotto, "Aku ada pengakuan pada Primo."

Giotto memberikan gestur pada Tsuna untuk mengucapkan pengakuan itu.

"Dulu ketika pertama kali melihat Primo, kupikir aku jatuh cinta pada Primo. Dan jujur saja, aku pernah bermimpi basah tentang Primo. Maaf aku sudah seenaknya begitu, tapi, kurasa ini akan sedikit menghibur Primo karena aku tahu Primo menyukai Simon Primo tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan Primo padanya. Maka itu ketahuilah, Primo. Ada aku yang pernah menyukai Primo. Semoga Primo beruntung dengan perasaan Primo padanya!"

Tsuna segera berlari meninggalkan Giotto. Tidak memedulikan seberapa parahnya Giotto terbatuk mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan namun terkesan begitu polos itu. Giotto tidak sadar wajahnya memerah membayangkan Tsuna melakukan hal seperti itu. Terlebih mengetahui dulu Tsuna pernah menyukainya. Giotto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menggaruk kepalanya sekasar mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria berusia 20 tahun lebih bisa kalah semangat dari seorang remaja yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 15 tahun? Giotto rupanya kalah di tangan Tsuna. Baik itu dalam hal semangat maupun keberanian. Dia bahkan harus disemangati Tsuna soal perasaannya pada Cozart.

Tapi entah kenapa Giotto bersyukur. Dia menggumamkan 'terima kasih' di tengah-tengah terpaan angin.

-000-

Tsuna mengetuk tidak sabar pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan kamar Cozart (dan Enma). Terdengar langkah kaki dari balik pintu. Samar-samar mirip Enma. Tapi bukan. Bukan seperti itu suara langkah kaki Enma yang dikenal Tsuna. Maka dari itu Tsuna bisa menduga Cozartlah yang membuka pintu dan benar. Simon Primo berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum menyadari wajah yang dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tsunayoshi. Ada apa? Oh, kudengar besok kamu akan kembali ke Jepang? Hati-hati di sana ya... sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu. Sayang sekali..."

_Itu tidak penting_. Tapi Tsuna tidak bisa bersikap buruk pada ayah dari orang yang begitu dikasihinya. "Terima kasih Simon Primo. Ehm, Enma ada?"

"Oh... oh. Adaaa," terdengar sekali nada senang di suara Cozart. Apa dia tahu hubungan Enma dan Tsuna? Entahlah. Tsuna hanya bisa menduga. "Enma! Tsunayoshi ada di sini!"

Tidak lama hingga akhirnya Enma menampakkan dirinya. Baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan tercium harum shampo. Baju yang dikenakan Enma sedikit basah terkena tetesan air dari kepalanya. Enma melangkah keluar setelah didorong pelan oleh ayahnya. Cozart menutup pintu sambil bersenandung senang. Bahkan dia memastikan kepada dua remaja itu untuk menggunakan waktu seefektif mungkin dan Enma dilarang kembali ke kamar malam itu. Entah orangtua macam apa Cozart itu, tapi setidaknya Tsuna tahu dia orang yang baik. Dan... yah, bisa dipastikan Cozart tahu soal hubungan Enma dan Tsuna.

Di lorong itu mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Terbatasi sinar matahari sore yang merayap dari jendela besar di ujung dinding. Tsuna memerhatikan penampilan Enma. Enma terlihat begitu manis, fiturnya membuat jantung Tsuna berdegup lebih kencang. Tsuna tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa seperti ini pada Enma. Tapi tidak perlu penjelasan lagi ketika dia menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan menarik Enma ke dalam pelukannya erat-erat.

"Aku juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku harus kembali ke keluarga yang sudah menunggu aku."

Enma mengernyitkan alis. _Lalu untuk apa kamu menemui aku dan bahkan memelukku? Hal ini terasa sangat sakit, Tsuna-kun._ Enma tetap bungkam. Tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang berlarian di benaknya.

"Maka dari itu... tunggu aku. Aku... aku akan belajar dengan giat. Aku akan mencari cara supaya aku bisa menemuimu kembali." Tsuna mempererat pelukannya, mengencangkan telapak tangannya yang melekat di belakang kepala dan punggung Enma, "Kujamin pasti akan butuh waktu yang lama hingga bisa menemuimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu kalau nanti kita sudah terpisah. Tapi, tapi aku akan meminta Primo untuk melakukan sesuatu. Seperti... seperti memberitahu alamat kediaman Vongola atau kediaman Simon di Italia supaya aku bisa mengirim surat padamu. Supaya kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi. Meski butuh waktu lama. Tapi... tapi aku akan mengusahakannya karena—"

Tsuna mengejang, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Enma dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Enma, memastikan mereka saling melihat satu sama lain dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Karena aku menyukaimu, Enma."

"Aku... aku menyukaimu..." Seiring kalimat itu berlalu, wajah Tsuna memerah. Menyadari dia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya secara blak-blakan, tanpa persiapan apapun bahkan, kepada Enma.

"Uh... kumohon, tolong balas kalimatku karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulaku- mmpf—"

Enma mencium Tsuna. Mengunci bibirnya yang terus bergerak melontarkan kalimat tak jelas ke dalam sensasi manis dan hangat. Ciuman itu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Tsuna dan Enma. Membuat keduanya merasa tenang dan bahagia. Enma melepas kaitan bibir mereka. Menatap Tsuna dalam senyum.

"Kamu bodoh," Enma mengetuk pelan kepala Tsuna, "tapi aku juga menyukaimu. Lebih daripada kamu menyukaiku."

Tsuna kini tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, bibirnya melebar seakan membelah wajahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, kemudian dia kembali memeluk Enma erat-erat. Enma membalas pelukan Tsuna. Tersenyum di bahu Tsuna, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di pungung Tsuna.

"Akan kutunggu. Berapa lamapun itu, aku akan menunggumu."

-000-

Giotto memberikan kalung miliknya pada Tsuna. Kalung berbentuk kotak kaca itu. Sebagai tanda mata, kata Giotto. Tsuna menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi kalung itu tidak akan mengingatkannya pada penyesalan bagi Tsuna. Kalung itu akan mengingatkannya pada hal yang begitu manis dan tidak akan terlupakan selamanya. Tsuna menyimpan semua kenangan di Mesir, terutama kenangan tentang Enma dalam kalung itu. Tsuna tidak menguncinya. Membiarkannya selalu terbuka dalam hati karena kapanpun dia merindukan Enma, maka dia cukup melihat ke kalung itu.

Di luar dugaan Tsuna juga, Gokudera dan Yamamoto ditugaskan untuk menemani Tsuna kembali ke Jepang. Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti berterimakasih pada Giotto dan Gokudera dan Yamamoto karena mau menemani Tsuna di sana.

Di Jepang, ketika dia bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya, Tsuna tahu memang di sanalah tempat seharusnya dia berada. Melihat ayah, ibu dan adiknya masih sehat dan ternyata menanti kepulangannya selama ini yang tanpa kabar, melihat tangisan mereka, melihat tawa mereka, Tsuna tahu begitu besar rasa sayang mereka pada Tsuna dan Tsuna juga merasakan hal yang sama pada mereka.

Namun kini ada yang berubah dalam hidup Tsuna. Tujuan hidupnya.

"Ketika dewasa nanti aku ingin pergi ke Italia, Ayah, Ibu."

Iemitsu dan Nana menanyakan alasannya. Tsuna menengok ke langit biru di atas sebelum menjawab dengan senyum, "Aku sudah menemukan tujuan hidupku."

Oleh karena itu Yamamoto dan Gokudera bertindak sebagai guru Tsuna. Mengajari Tsuna berbagai hal dimulai dari bahasa, kebudayaan, sejarah hingga keluarga mafia. Tsuna tidak tahu apakah nanti dia akan menjadi anggota mafia atau tidak. Apakah dia akan menjadi anggota Vongola atau keluarga lain atau tidak. Tapi semua itu dibutuhkan untuk persiapan mengunjungi Enma di kemudian hari.

Suatu hari nanti. _Pasti_.

-000-

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Palermo, Italia.

Suasana yang begitu berbeda dengan Jepang. Namun Tsuna tahu dia akan terbiasa dengan semua hal ini. Mungkin butuh waktu. Tapi tidak masalah berapa lamapun itu. Karena waktu tidak lagi menjadi masalah bagi Tsuna. Semuanya akan teratasi cepat atau lambat.

Tsuna berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai. Tangannya terangkat menarik bel yang tergantung di depan pintu. Kini dia tidak perlu melompat untuk membunyikan sebuah bel. Sudah cukup dengan mengangkat setengah lengannya saja. Tsuna sudah tumbuh tinggi.

Sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, Tsuna bersenandung. Memikirkan bagaimana rupa Enma kini. Enma yang berusia 24 tahun sama seperti dirinya. Seperti apa Enma yang sekarang? Apa masih sama dengan Enma yang dulu? Dengan rambut merah menyala yang lembut, tatapan mata yang hangat dan suara yang...

"Yaa?"

Pintu dibuka, lengan putih terlihat. Perlahan sisa tubuh pemilik suara itu pun tampak di mata Tsuna. Keluar sepenuhnya dari rumah sederhana itu.

Suara yang sama. Mengantarkan sebuah rasa tertentu yang hanya dirasakan Tsuna selama ini.

Enma berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya melebar melihat sosok Tsuna berdiri di sana. Enma tersenyum. Tsuna juga tersenyum. Saling melihat satu sama lain dalam kesederhanaan masing-masing. Namun semua terasa sempurna. Tidak ada yang tertinggalkan. Semua terlengkapi.

Tsuna tertawa kecil menyadari Enma tengah memakan sarapannya yang berupa roti berselai stroberi, remah-remah roti menghias dagunya seperti jenggot. Tsuna meletakkan koper yang dibawanya di tanah. Tidak memutus pandangannya dari Enma.

Enma menggaruk rambutnya dan buru-buru menghabisi roti itu. Sebuah langkah yang mudah menuruni tangga kecil di depan Enma dan berdiri hingga di depan Tsuna.

"Lama sekali." Enma tersenyum sambil mengucapkan frase itu.

"Persiapan tidak semudah yang kamu pikirkan. Aku perlu menyiapkan diri, orangtuaku, adikku, orang-orang yang membantuku hingga bisa pergi ke Italia dengan persiapan yang matang. Terutama dalam hal bahasa dan uang. Kamu tidak bisa membayangkan betapa- mmmpf—"

"Ooh, _stai zitto_."

Enma berbisik di bibir Tsuna. Tsuna tahu artinya. _Diamlah._ Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur Enma dan menutup mulutnya. Hanya membuka untuk akhirnya mencium Enma dan mengizinkan lidah mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Kalau dengan ini Enma bisa membuat Tsuna diam dari penjelasannya yang tidak penting, Tsuna bisa terbiasa. Tidak butuh waktu lama.

_Ancora, per favore_? _Grazie._

.

* * *

.

Ancora, per favore = _more, please._

Ice Box selesaaai! Kyaaaaa aku berterimakasih sekali buat yang sudah baca hingga sejauh ini. Aaaaah, kata-kata bahkan tidak cukup untuk merangkum semua perasaanku dalam membuat fic ini.

Aku ingin minta maaf kalau ada typo di sana-sini karena aku tidak sempat mengecek ulang fic ini. bagaimanapun, ini hari terakhir libur Lebaran bagiku dan aku ingin segera mem-publish chapter terakhir.

Yah, tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Hanya terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau membaca satu lagi fic yang telah kubuat.

Dan sayang sekali ini akan menjadi fic KHR terakhirku. Ada kemungkinan aku tidak akan membuat fic lagi. Mengingat kini sudah kelas 12 dan sibuk dengan banyak ini-itu. Tapi kalau ada waktu dan inspirasi, mungkin aku akan membuat lagi sebuah fic. Tapi entah itu bisa terjadi atau tidak. pokoknyaaaa, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini dan oh, untuk balasan review, kumohon kalian sabar. Semua kubaca satu per satu dengan gembira tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk membalas semuanya T-T

Baiklah... dadaaaah~~ ^^


End file.
